Troy Bolton: Superstar!
by jacob
Summary: It's the Wildcat's senior year, and set against the backdrop of the Fall Musical, Jesus Christ: Superstar, love blossoms between two boys with only a slight bit of catastrophe, and whole lot of confusion. Troy/Ryan slash, based on true events!
1. Party All The Time

Disclaimer: I do not own the High School Musical franchise. I do not own Jesus Christ Superstar. I intend to make no money from this enterprise. I do intend have boys make whoopee with other boys. Also, teeny tiny shout-out to Young Justice.

A/N: So, drugs are bad, mmmkay? That said, this story is based on a lot of things that happened my senior year, and if anything, I've toned the drinking, swearing, drug use and sex down. A little bit. Enjoy yourselves, if you can. Oh, and as a side-note, I haven't exactly seen any of the High School Musical movies…. So, yeah, that's a thing, I really shouldn't be writing the fanfiction. But I was in musicals in high school, and I would love to annihilate the male cast of the movie, sexually speaking, which is wildly inappropriate , but there you have it anyway. Someday I may turn this into a YA novel, but until then, let's all pretend this was a lost HSM sequel.

For now I'm treating this as a one shot, since the later chapters are coming very slowly. Don't expect an update anytime soon unless there's an overwhelming response to this story, because, like most authors, I am a serious attention whore. And if anyone feels qualified to Beta/Edit this story, let me know, because I'm lazy and don't do much editing beyond running spellcheck, like, twice.

Party All the Time

Chapter I

"Did you find it?" Ryan rolled his eyes as he dug through his closet.

"No, Chad, when I find it you'll know."

"Dude, you're such an alcoholic." Ryan smiled at the sound of someone being punched in the arm; Troy and Chad were an awful lot like twin brothers. Sometimes Ryan wondered what it would be like if he had a brother, and not a sister of dubious moral qualities.

_Now that's not fair, Sharpay just likes to get her way._ She had apologized for the events of the summer, after all, and Ryan knew she hadn't meant to hurt anyone, at least not much. Even losing with good grace, or at least as good as she could manage, was an important step for her.

"Found it!" Ryan said, pulling out the half-gallon glass jug of spiced rum.

"Dude, if your closet was the size of a normal person's closet, you wouldn't have this problem," Jason drawled from a chair by Ryan's desk.

"Shut up, Jason, did you bring the coke?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, right here," Jason grabbed a few bottles out of his backpack.

"Sweet," Chad rubbed his hands together. "Let's do some shots."

"Ugh, I hate taking shots," Troy said and Ryan snickered.

"Pansy," he said as Chad broke out the shot glasses from Jason's backpack.

"Someone who owns as many hats as you do cannot mock me," Troy said airily.

"Nope, he's exactly right, Bolton, you are a massive pansy," Chad said, grinning. "We'll let you chase, all right?"

"I don't need a chaser," Troy said as Ryan poured out the rum into the tiny glasses. "I just like it."

"Then come take your shot like a man," Ryan said, and the four boys picked up their glasses.

"To summertime!" Chad said, and they clinked and drank. Ryan felt the hot fumes come up his throat and the sweet, spice settle easily in his stomach. Chad smacked his lips and Troy gagged.

"Dude, this stuff is like candy, how can you drink it?" Jason asked.

"Not everyone can," Chad said, smirking at Troy who had gone pale and grabbed a coke bottle to chug from. "Let's do another!"

"Do we have to?" Troy asked, plaintively.

"We're going to take shots until you stop being such a baby," Chad replied. Troy frowned and looked nauseated, so Ryan took pity on him.

"We'll do just a couple more, but then we have to get downstairs. I don't want people coming up and finding about my secret stash," Ryan said, and Troy looked at him gratefully.

"You're soft, Evans, the boy needs discipline," Chad said.

"What the boy needs is to be drunker," Troy said. "So let's do a couple more, and then make some mixed drinks." The boys took more shots, each time toasting something different. Chad started doubling up on shots much to Troy's dismay.

"Danforth, slow down! If you get too drunk we're going to lose at 'Ruit."

"You mean beer pong," Chad corrected. Ryan looked questioningly at Jason.

" It's a drinking game. Some people call it Beirut, others call it Beer Pong. These two always fight about it."

"Beer pong is played like Ping-pong, Beirut is different, and it's called Beirut because it's Bombs over Beirut," Troy said authoritatively. Chad snorted.

"'S bullshit, Bolton, it's called Beer Pong cuz you play it with Ping-Pong balls on a Ping-Pong table."

"Well, as fascinating as this scintillating debate is, we should head downstairs," Ryan said.

"You're one of those wordy drunks, aren't you?"

"I, sir, am not drunk," Ryan said, and took three tries to screw the cap back onto his half-gallon of rum.

When the boys reappeared downstairs they were swept up in the current of the party, although more than a few people asked them where they got the cups of rum and coke. Sharpay in particular turned up her nose at Ryan, telling Zeke how she thought it was so crass to get drunk. Zeke looked a bit forlornly at his friend's drinks but stayed by his girlfriend's side.

Ryan had wandered away from the basketball boys to mingle with his smaller group of friends. Kelsi, Martha, Janine, Sarah, Tim, all his fellow drama geeks and social rebels. They were chatting in the kitchen, away from the mass of the more stereotypically popular kids that Sharpay had invited. Being around while Sharpay deliberated on whom to invite and who to exclude had been an exercise in patience for Ryan, who saw no point in excluding people simply because of some barely remembered slight from the previous year.

Sharpay, of course, kept a running log of such events, and took a seriously creepy amount of pleasure in her petty little revenges.

"You guys take this whole mixing of social groups seriously," said a guy who Ryan had never met before. He had a baseball cap on sideways and a tight black shirt that said, "F CK, all I need is U."

"Hey, Ryan, this is Paul," Janine said. Janine was a girl who wanted to be an actress but always chickened out from trying for a part and did costumes on the techie crew.

"Hello, Paul," Ryan said, shaking the other boy's hand. Paul's hands were callused and warm.

"Sup, Ryan," he looked around. "You got a nice place."

"Thanks," he said, and noticed that Paul hadn't let go of his hand, and was gently rubbing his thumb in circle around Ryan's knuckle. He flushed and took his hand back, and Paul smirked.

"Hey, Ryan!" Ryan turned to see Jason bellowing his name from the other end of the rec-room. "Where you at?"

"Oh look, it's the jock patrol," Paul said, smiling crookedly. Ryan wasn't sure what to make of that comment, but he excused himself to see what Jason wanted.

"Dude, there you are," Jason said, slinging an arm around Ryan. "Troy needs you."

"Why? What for? Is he okay?" Jason snickered,

"He's fine, it's Chad who's in trouble."

"What?" Ryan was confused.

"C'mon, this way," Jason said, dragging Ryan to the sliding glass leading outdoors. By the barbeque the boys had taken the ping-pong table and set up red keg cups in triangular formations and had a couple 30-packs of cheap beer.

"What are you guys doing?" Ryan asked and Troy turned around, grinning.

"Ryan, the man of the party!" he yelled, hoisting his cup up and the rest of the guys gave a deep cheer that almost made Ryan uncomfortable with the amount of testosterone he could feel around him.

"Troy, I heard you needed me," Ryan began before he noticed Chad was passed out on the ground next to the table. Some enterprising teens had taken off his shirt and were currently drawing penises and expletives on him. One was holding his head and coloring in a Hilter-esque mustache. "Is he okay?"

"He'll be fiiiiiiiiine," Troy said, stumbling against Ryan, and using him for support. Troy smelled like beer, BO, and some sort of sweet, cheap cologne, and his arm and side radiated heat like fire, covering Ryan and pressing into his body. He flushed and moved with Troy, keeping him upright.

"Troy? You okay?"

"Dude, I am fucking awesome. BUT!" Troy raised his index finger up high. "I need you," he jabbed said finger into Ryan's chest, "to be my Beirut partner."

"I don't know how to play," Ryan said, putting an arm tentatively around Troy's waist, and trying not to enjoy holding the other boy as much as he was. Troy raspberried and flopped his wrist dismissively.

"'S no biggie, I was carrying Chad anyways, cuz these guys SUCK," Troy yelled at the pair of guys on the other end of the table, one of whom gave Troy the finger.

"C'mon, it'll be fun."

"I don't know…"

"Please," Troy pleaded, and Ryan couldn't say no to that face, no matter how drunk it was.

"All right, as long as you tell me what to do."

"Not a problem, I'm very good with orders. I'm captain of the basketball team dontchaknow."

"I'll have to take your word for that," Ryan teased and Troy laughed, but disengaged from leaning on Ryan, who almost ached at the absence of Troy's skin and weight.

Ryan wasn't that great at the game, but Troy did manage to sink a cup each turn, and the one time Ryan made a cup was the last one, which Troy celebrated by picking Ryan up and twirling him around. For a moment he was in heaven, in Troy's arms and merrily drunk, when the police arrived.

"Guys, the cops are here, stay cool and hide the booze," someone said and within seconds Ryan saw a group of rowdy, drunken jocks function in perfect synchronization, hide everything away and hustle inside. He had to admit he was impressed by their teamwork.

Inside the party was perfectly silent as Sharpay spoke with a man in the doorway. One of the neighbors had called in a complaint and he was saying that people needed to be quiet or he'd be back to bust the party up. As soon as he left, Sharpay turned around and with anger in her eyes began to send people on their way.

Ryan said good-bye to some of his friends, but then Troy asked him for help with Chad, and he and Jason went outside to give him a hand.

"I dunno, he looks comfortable," Jason slurred, gesturing loosely at the shirtless boy covered in party graffiti.

"We're not leaving him outside overnight," Ryan said firmly.

"Yeah, so help me carry him," Troy said, grabbing Chad under his arms. Jason picked him up by a leg and Ryan grabbed his other, trying not to notice how developed Chad's leg felt. It really wasn't fair that he had all these straight boy friends that were unbelievably fit.

The three boys shuffled and stumbled over to the house, and managed to get Chad onto a couch.

"Ugh, is he drunk?" Sharpay asked, disgust painted on her face. Ryan wondered why his sister seemed surprised, what with all the obvious drinking that had gone on that evening.

"Uh, duh," Jason said, and she glowered at him, and sniffed disapprovingly.

"If he throws up he's paying to have it cleaned."

"Shar, just go, we'll take care of it," Ryan said, and his sister rolled her eyes but walked off.

"Thanks, Ryan," Troy said, and Ryan shrugged.

"Let's find him some towels and a trash can," Ryan suggested. After they'd set up Chad, Troy yawned and stretched.

"Dude, we should drink more," Jason said.

"You know, that sounds like a plan to me," Troy said, grinning. Ryan scratched the back of his neck.

"I'm not sure about that," he said slowly, and Troy and Jason swept up on either side of him.

"C'mon, Ryan, you know you want to," Troy said, squeezing his shoulder as Jason steered him towards the stairs.

"Just a couple shots, maybe watch a movie, it'll be fun," he said. Ryan smiled cautiously, but let both boys maneuver him up the stairs, leaning back into their touch, feigning resistance.

"As long as you guys promise not to throw up."

"Dude, we're pros, not like that newb asshole downstairs," Troy said, tossing his best friend to the metaphorical dogs. They walked into Ryan's room and Ryan turned on the TV as Troy and Jason wrangled up the rum and some soda.

"Hey! There's vodka back here!" Troy said, from Ryan's walk in closet. Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Stick to the rum, Troy."

"Spoilsport," Troy said as he stumbled out of Ryan's closet.

"You can barely handle rum, whatchoo think you'd do with vodka?" Jason slurred as he sank into a chair. Ryan perched on the edge of his bed and Troy dropped down next to him.

"What should we watch?" Ryan asked as Jason and Troy poured out three shots.

"Put it on Adult Swim," Jason said. Ryan flipped around until he landed on Cartoon Network, and right into the middle of a bizarre cartoon where a talking milkshake was microwaving cats. Jason and Troy both busted up laughing, so Ryan chuckled.

"This is Mr. Sparkles and he is a magician!" Jason repeated after the show.

"For Terrence!" Troy toasted up a shot, and the three boys drank. And drank. And continued drinking.

"Troy, gimme thecoke," Jason said.

"Fuck you Cross, 's my coke," Troy slurred. Jason groaned.

"'M stomach hurts."

"Get to the bathroom," Ryan said. Jason levered himself up and stumbled into Ryan's bathroom, closing the door. Ryan wrinkled his nose as he heard the sounds of Jason noisily throwing up. Troy scooted back up the bed and lay back on the pillows. After a moment, Ryan did too.

"Okay if I crash here?" Troy asked, and Ryan cleared his throat twice before he croaked out a "yes." Troy smiled and took a shot, and a swig from his almost empty coke bottle.

"Troy can I get some of that?"

"Sure thing, Ryan," he said, passing it over. Ryan took a drink and then stared at the cartoon on the TV, as a bus full of gay zombie gorillas rolled down the street.

"What the Hell are we watching?" he turned to ask Troy, who had lolled his head over on his shoulder, and was snoring softly. Ryan smiled, Troy looked more adorable than anything Ryan had ever seen before. He went into the bathroom, to check on Jason, and saw the other Wildcat passed sleeping on the toilet. He levered Jason's head down, and put a towel under him as a pillow.

Then he went to his own bed, and paused. Troy had rolled over on his side and Ryan debated taking his clothing off and slipping under the covers. Somehow, though, he thought Troy might be uncomfortable with that. So instead he turned off the light, and settled down on the opposite side of the bed. The world tilted as he lay down, and within minutes he was asleep.

* * *

Ryan woke the next morning feeling hot, too hot. As he slowly came awake, he felt a blanket of firm heat covering his back and curling up between his legs. He tried to move away, but something around his chest tightened and he couldn't fight its grip. Ryan blinked and yawned, finally opening his eyes and smacking his lips, and saw one lean, tan arm curled around his chest.

He jumped, startled, and Troy simply gripped him tighter, mumbling against Ryan's back. Ryan froze, as his brain went into overdrive. What would Troy think if he woke up, he wasn't out, but everyone probably knew, would Troy freak out, and he couldn't move and he didn't want to move because oh God he wanted nothing more than to snuggle back into Troy's body and lace his fingers with Troy's hand wrapped around his chest resting just above where his heart was beating furiously.

The frantic inner monologue slowed to a halt when Troy murmured something against his back and yawned.

"Uh, hey, Troy," Ryan said, and Troy came awake, sort of.

"Hey lil' spoon," Troy mumbled, and didn't move. Ryan stayed tense and Troy tugged him back into his body. "Relax, head hurts." Almost unwillingly, but more willingly than he cared to let on, Ryan relaxed, and savored the feeling of Troy holding him. Within a couple minutes Troy's breathing had evened out and he'd fallen back asleep. Ryan sighed, and decided that he might as well enjoy himself while he could. He put his hand over Troy's, and scooted himself back into Troy's body.

Ryan didn't remember falling asleep, only feeling content and satisfied until darkness overcame him, but when he woke up Troy was gone, and there was a quilt from his closet covering him. He got up and investigated the bathroom: Jason was gone, and downstairs Chad was gone, along with all the mess form last night. He could smell something delicious, and he followed his nose into the kitchen.

"Well, well ,well, look what crawled out of its den," Sharpay commented snidely as Ryan turned the corner. Zeke looked up from his position by the oven, and smiled. Metal bowls and measuring cups covered the granite top island in the middle of the massive kitchen, flour and sugar and some fruits spread around cutting boards and muffin trays.

"Hey, Ryan, I made banana-apple-walnut muffins and blueberry scones, want some?"

"You are the best person I have ever met, Zeke, and I think I love you," Ryan said as Zeke handed him a plate. Zeke knew, he was dating Sharpay after all, and he'd been surprisingly tolerant. Ryan had thought that

"Sorry, dude, I'm dating your sister."

"Shar I hate you," Ryan said as he bit into a warm scone and almost groaned at how good it tasted.

"I'm surprise you have the energy to hate me, Ryan, what with your classy drinking escapade last night."

"Get off your high horse," Ryan responded as he got out some milk. Sharpay sniffed and Zeke came over to sit by her.

"The house was a mess, and if those boys hadn't cleaned up after everyone, mom and dad would kill us when they get home," Sharpay continued. Ryan rolled his eyes, their parents weren't due home for another week and a half, but if Sharpay weren't melodramatic then he didn't know what he'd do with her.

"Who did what now?"

"Troy, Chad and Jason scattered around the house, picking up beer cans and putting dirty towels and stuff in the washer and dryer," Zeke explained.

"I was going to wake you up to help, but Troy said you were tired and needed sleep," Sharpay added snidely. "You don't seem hung-over to me."

"Well, I'm not, I didn't even drink that much."

"Dude, Ryan, Troy told me you drank almost as much as he did, and you guys nearly polished off that handle of C-Mo, you must have some crazy-ass tolerance," Zeke said, almost amazed.

"Yes because drinking large quantities of alcohol is such a valuable and healthy life-skill," Sharpay said. Ryan rolled his eyes again and stood up, grabbing another muffin on his way out.

"I'm gonna go shower, thanks for the food, Zeke," he said and walked back upstairs.

He didn't hear from Troy, or Chad, for a couple days, before he got a text message from both of them asking what he was doing on Friday night. He told them he had no plans. Both boys texted him to ask if they could come over and have a low-key party before school started up. Normally Ryan would have been hesitant to have a party just before his parents came home from a trip, but Chad had called it low-key and Troy had said only a couple people.

He spent the next couple of days trying not to be too excited about the boys coming over. On the one hand his friendship with the basketball players was fairly new, on the other hand, they were all ridiculously cute and fit, and they wanted to spend time with him. At least Chad, Troy, and Jason did. Most of his friends were either drama geeks, or techie-geeks, or girls that hung out with Sharpay, and all of them were either Sharpay approved or weren't afraid of her (which tended to limit his choices). Ryan liked to think he wasn't shallow, had his own mind and didn't need anyone to approve of him. But he had to admit that there was something about the attention he got from the basketball jocks that felt good, like a dessert treat he only allowed himself to enjoy on occasion.

And maybe Troy would pass out on his bed again.

* * *

Ryan spent the next few days stocking up for the party, getting chips, dip, and making sure there was plenty of soda around for Troy to drink. He also went out and visited the liquor store with his fake ID to get some classy alcohol, like a fifth of Gray Goose and a bottle of Gentleman Jack Daniels.

When Friday rolled around, Ryan spent a good four hours preparing himself, picking out the perfect outfit, both casual and classy, not too gay but still stylish, and somewhat expendable because he wasn't sure what might happen. He also went online and looked up drinking games, trying to learn the rules of what he might be playing on Friday.

Troy showed up first, just after Sharpay had left to go meet Zeke for a matinee movie. Ryan flew down the stairs after he saw Troy's truck pull up the drive, and as soon as Troy rang the doorbell Ryan pulled open the door.

"Hey," Ryan said, smiling. Troy grinned back. He was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a plain white t-shirt that Ryan had to avert his eyes from, lest he be caught staring at Troy's nipples.

"Hey yourself. How you doin'?"

"Well, thanks for asking," Ryan said, closing the door after Troy stepped in out of the heat.

"Man the AC in your house is killer," Troy said, "My truck's is busted, and it's too hot even with the windows down. I feel all sweaty." Ryan was glad Troy had walked past him because he had to close his eyes for a second and not look at Troy's too tight shirt or ass.

"That sounds terrible," Ryan said.

"Yeah it sucks. So, how you feeling after the other day?"

"I'm okay, wasn't even hung-over the next morning," Ryan said.

"Lucky bastard," Troy smirked. "And sorry I used you as m personal pillow, but I'm told I'm a cuddly sleeper."

"Oh, it was—that's fine."

"Yeah, I mean when we get that wasted there's usually some very manly cuddling that can happen," Troy said, grinning. "Sorry if it was a surprise."

"I didn't mind," Ryan said.

"Yeah, I didn't think you would," Troy said, looking pointedly at Ryan.

"I thought that's why you would mind," Ryan said, scuffing his foot on the floor. Troy shrugged.

"It's not gay as long as you're the big spoon," he said, waggling his eyebrows and Ryan flushed. "But anyways, Chad should be here soon, and then Jason and Martha. Anyone else you wanna call?"  
"I called Kelsi, and she might show up," Ryan said, and Troy nodded.

"Sweet deal." Troy got a mischievous look in his eyes. "Wanna pre-party?"

"Pre-party?"

"You know, when you get drunk before the party. Usually because there might not be enough booze at the party—oh that reminds me, here," Troy pulled out some cash to give to Ryan who shook his head.

"No worries, Troy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, let's just go take some drinks. I got a lot of soda for you," Ryan said, and Troy smiled widely.

"Thanks, man, you're awesome." Ryan led Troy into the kitchen where he'd put out the selection of bottles, including some of the specialized liqueurs that his parents had.

"Wow, this is a spread and a half," Troy said, letting out a low whistle. "Where did you get all this? Are you sure you don't want some cash?"

"Yeah, half of this stuff is from my parent's bar, and as long as I don't take my dad's single malt he doesn't really notice," Ryan said. "Or anything from the wine cellar."

"Nice," Troy said, mixing himself a rum and vodka coke. Ryan decided to be classy and use the recipe for an appletini he got online, which Troy grinned at.

"Nice drink, you come here often?" Ryan laughed at the bad joke and felt a bit silly for acting like he had a crush on Troy, even if he did, a little bit.

"I'm here all the time, actually. I own this place," Ryan said. "And drinks are on the house for friends of the management." Troy lifted his glass.

"Then this one's for the management," Troy said, taking a long drink. Ryan sipped his appletini. "You ever seen Scrubs?"

"Once or twice, why?"

"Oh there's a series long joke about appletinis, if you don't know it, don't worry." The two of them talked about TV for a while, Troy liked to watch funny shows and 24, while Ryan enjoyed well-acted dramas.

"And, you know, any show that does a musical episode," Ryan said. "Although my absolute favorite is the musical episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

"I haven't seen that one," Troy said, taking another pull off his drink. The doorbell rang and Ryan crept up the door to peek through the eyehole.

"Yo, I can hear you two having fun, lemme in," Chad yelled, pounding on the door.

"You can't hear shit, you alcoholic!" Troy bellowed from behind Ryan. "Don't let him in, he'll drink all the booze!" Ryan giggled and opened the door.

"Ryan, my main man, wassup dude?" Chad initiated a complicated handshake with Ryan that the blond boy couldn't quite follow, but gave his best shot. "I thought I heard someone being a dick, is Troy here?"

"Why, if it isn't Chadwick Danforth, my arch-nemesis," Troy said, arching one eyebrow. "You dare show your face around here again?"

"Troyella Boltonia, Queen of Bitchery, I thought I left your skank ass in Denmark, how dare you follow me here," Chad said, and Ryan could smell something smoky and unfamiliar around Chad. Then the wild haired boy giggled and Troy laughed.

"Dude, you look so baked, how did you even drive over here?" Ryan blinked in surprise; he'd never even seen weed before, at least not in real life, only in movies or TV shows.

"I smoked on the way, duh," Chad said, slipping past Troy into the kitchen. "Holy shit! I sense great booze within the Force."

"I know, Ryan's awesome, isn't he?" Troy smiled widely at Ryan, his white teeth and tanned skin making Ryan's heart skip a beat and his cheeks heat up.

"I guess that explains why I found you curled up around him from the other night," Chad said as he poured out a shot of vodka. Ryan stood very still, unsure of what Troy would say.

"Jealous, Chadders? It's usually you being little spoon, after all."

"Only because you're such an animal in bed," Chad shot back to Troy. Ryan coughed into his fist.

"Sorry man, are we making you uncomfortable?" Troy asked, and Ryan wondered if he could fall further in love with Troy, or if he'd just slowly go insane with repressed affection.

"Not entirely, I just didn't think that straight boys were so… gay," Ryan said.

"Don't tell anyone, especially our girlfriends, it'd either freak them out, or excite them entirely too much," Chad said, as he took another shot, this time of whiskey.

"Yeah, plenty of guys are ready to drop the fag-bomb at a moments notice, but that's mostly water polo players and other dudes insecure with their gay selves," Troy said. Ryan nodded, fascinated by this inside glimpse, however skewed, into the world of male sports. "And baseball players, although they're not assholes, usually."

"I play baseball," Ryan reminded Troy.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that," Troy said.

"That's cuz you're a dick," Chad pointed at Troy accusingly. "And what Troy isn't saying is that we ball outrageous and rule the school, so what we call cool goes, ya know?"

"Dude you better not start free styling, because I am not drunk enough to listen to that crap," Troy joked, somewhat. The two boys kept up a ready repartee of banter and shoulder punching, but never excluding Ryan. It felt good, like Ryan was finally one of the guys in a way he hadn't ever been before, even when he was younger and played baseball. He'd still been the sensitive one, the boy who cried when his mom couldn't make it to a game and couldn't have sleepovers because he'd get sick and throw up if he was away from his house for too long.

The doorbell rang and Ryan went to answer it. Jason stood at the door, grinning and grabbed Ryan into a one-arm hug, thumping him firmly on the back.

"Sup, bro? I hear those two foolios in the back, they in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, that's where the party is," Ryan said. "Is Martha coming?"

"Nah she bailed, and so did Kelsi. Just us guys tonight."

"Yo Jason my brother I call sun cuz he shines like one, wassup?" Chad said, easily exchanging another complex handshake that this time the other boy kept up with. Ryan shook his head as Troy and Jason traded a manly chest bump and started passing around shots.

"To getting fucked up!" Troy toasted, and the four each pounded their drink. Troy gagged and drank some 7-Up, while Jason hummed happily to himself.

"Nice whiskey, dude, Mr. Daniels always treats me right," he said. Ryan wasn't sure what the plan might have been, but apparently it was for the four of them to get as drunk as possible in as little time as possible, because they didn't even play a drinking game. Instead they just stood around the kitchen, getting progressively tipsier and laughing more uproariously at more stupid things that they said to each other.

Eventually they moved into the Evans' projector room to watch a movie. Jason had brought over a horror movie, and insisted on turning all the lights off, closing the door, and turning the volume on the surround sound up to maximum. The four boys hopped onto a couch and munched on chips, salsa and more alcohol.

"AYIEEE," Chad screamed, as the villain eviscerated the fat sheriff, and buried his face in a pillow. Jason laughed at him, and Troy called him a pussy, while Ryan just smiled and patted him on the arm. But when Ryan jumped at the pretty virgin girl screaming when she saw the cat-beast outside her window, none of the boys said anything mean to him, and Troy even slung an arm around him for a few, lovely, wonderful moments.

At the end of the movie, Ryan showed them how they could watch TV on the projector as well, or even surf the Internet.

"Oh dude, this would be epic if you could watch porn on it," Jason said.

"Horn-dog," Chad accused him dramatically.

"Shut up, just cuz you two assholes have girlfriends doesn't mean everyone does."

"Having a girlfriend doesn't mean you're getting any," Troy said glumly.

"Maybe not your girlfriend, but mine isn't afraid of doing anything more than a little kissy-kiss," Chad said and Troy grumbled as Ryan coughed politely into his fist, a move he found himself making more often the more time he spent with the boys.

"Sorry, Ryan, I've been bitching to the guys, cuz Gabi is like, afraid of going under clothing," Troy explained, slurring his words only a little. "And it's, like, a total bummer cuz she's got a rocking body."

"I'm sorry your hot, sensitive, smart girlfriend doesn't put out, Troy, that's not really a problem I've run into," Ryan said.

"You ever had a boyfriend, Ryan?" Chad asked, and Ryan shook his head.

"No, but, you know… I've been around." The boys focused all their attention on Ryan.

"Are you a virgin?" Jason asked and Ryan scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, kinda."

"Kinda? What's that mean?" Troy asked.

"Just that—do we have to talk about this?" All three boys shook their heads.

"So should we watch another movie?" Troy switched the subject.

"I think we should smoke some pot," Chad said, and Jason's face lit up.

"Chronic! You got a blunt wrap?"

"Don't I always?" Chad said, and reached up into his hair and pulled out a fully rolled thin brown cigar.

"Uh, is that going to stink up the house?" Ryan asked. He didn't want to kill the party, but if the house smelled like weed, his parents might notice.

"Not if we smoke it outside," Chad said. "You got a place that's, like, out of sight?"

"There's a gazebo we could use," Ryan said, slowly.

"Awesome, let's go," Troy said, trying to stand up, and sprawling across the floor, laughing. Chad stumbled over his best friend, leaning against Jason as they mocked Troy. Ryan reached down and helped haul Troy up.

"Dude, how are you still so, uh, sober?" Troy asked Ryan as he leaned against him.

"Good genes, I guess," Ryan said, and then tripped, Troy falling on top of him with a grunt. Troy started laughing again, his chest vibrating against Ryan's torso entirely too pleasantly.

"Not good enough, apparently," Troy said as he levered himself up, and pulled Ryan to his feet. "Let's get to it."

"I've never smoked pot before," Ryan said and Troy looked at him seriously.

"Do you want to? Because if you don't, that's totally fine."

"No, no I want to try it, but I just…." Ryan shrugged and Troy grinned.

"Don't worry, Chad loves newbies, but we should bring some soda with us." The two boys went to the kitchen and picked up one of the liter bottles of 7-Up and then went outside.

"Ryan where's this gazebra of yours?" Jason asked.

"It's a GAZEBO douche-tard," Chad said, shoving Jason, who stumbled sideways for a few feet before regaining his balance.

"This way, around the side of the house," Ryan said, being careful when stepping off the porch to not trip onto the grass. The sun was inching it's way down the sky, but it was still light out despite being almost 8 o'clock. As the boys stumbled their way across the yard, Ryan thanked his luck star that his parents lived in a ridiculously rich neighborhood where each house was separated by at least a few acres on either side. They found the gazebo and the boys sat down in the wicker chairs in the shade, all of them sweating from the remainder of the dessert heat.

"Dude, it is still way too hot out," Troy said, his face flushed from drinking and walking. He stripped off his shirt, and slumped back in his chair, sighing in relief.

Someone, Ryan Evans thought to himself, as irritated as if his thoughts were sandpaper, ought to outlaw Troy Bolton's pelvis and chest. Having a body like that, and just flaunting it about like that, was purely criminal.

"Let's spark this shit up," Chad said, pulling out a lighter and started smoking his blunt. He took a few deep inhales and coughed, smiling. "Good stuff."

"Pass that, bro, Ryan's never done this before," Troy said, and Chad frowned.

"But then I have to pass it to the right…"

"Shut up Chad, and help Ryan out," Jason said, drunkenly waving a hand. Chad turned to Ryan.

"Okay, watch me, and do what I do. You gotta inhale the smoke, deep into your lungs, but only do a little bit at first," Chad said, and took a deep puff, held it, and slowly let the smoke out. He held out the blunt to Ryan, who took it a bit nervously, and mimicked Chad. The smoke burned, but not the same as a cigarette, and pretty mild compared to the clove cigarettes that some of his drama friends smoked.

"Not bad, you're like a pro," Troy said, clapping Ryan on the shoulder as he blew out the smoke. "Now take another."

Ryan did, and this time he coughed, doubling over as pain wracked his diaphragm. Someone, Troy, took the blunt out of his hand, and handed him the soda to drink. He chugged it and it eased his pain, but only a little. His head felt stuffy as if someone had filled it with cotton swabs and then fluffed them, and as he sat up the world spun around him.

"Ooooooo look at him, he's so high," Chad giggled in an eerily high-pitched voice. Ryan wasn't sure if he liked being high, but he did enjoy the way the other boys treated him, and he really enjoyed sitting next to a shirtless Troy Bolton, who had tight little nipples sitting on well-formed pectorals. Troy took a deep hit off the blunt and then tried to blow some smoke rings, and Ryan tried very hard not to stare at Troy's open mouth, and the flex of his throat and jaw.

The four boys sat around and although Ryan attempted to pass when the blunt came back around to him, Troy talked him into taking another hit, so that when they got up to walk back inside, Ryan was giggling helplessly at everything, especially the way Jason fell down and simply couldn't get back up. Chad wound up hauling the other boy into a fireman carry, while Troy whipped them with his t-shirt.

When they made it back to the house, Ryan saw his sister standing on the porch, hands on her hips and a scowl perfectly highlighted by the fading light. Of course even nature would bow to Sharpay's desire for drama.

"I swear, Ryan, your taste in friends is decidedly lacking. This house is not just some party place for you to hang out and get drunk at—is that marijuana?" Sharpay screeched and the three boys froze as Ryan sighed.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Zeke said, walking out with an apron on him and a cute little chef's hat that Ryan thought looked suspiciously familiar. "Sharpay, you like mint and lime, right? Because I think I can whip up a lime icing with these mint cookies."

"Don't try and placate me with baked goods right now, Baylor, you're on probation for that piss-poor movie choice you made and your friends are going to leave, now!" Sharpay was angry, and Ryan suddenly, and brashly, felt angry as well.

"You aren't the only person who lives here, Sharpay, and they're my friends too, so why don't you just shut up, go sulk upstairs, and let us have some fun?" Sharpay gaped like a fish out of water, and blinked about hundred times in a second.

"Oh my god! I cannot believe you are talking to me in that tone, Ryan Alexander Evans!"

"Well, believe it," Ryan said, swaggering up to his sister. "So scat." Sharpay looked at the other boys, and then sniffing disdainfully, stalked off.

"Dude, that was fucking amazing," Jason said, apparently having woken up. Chad scowled up at him and promptly dumped him on the porch. Jason swore and groaned in pain as Troy let out a low whistle.

"Damn, Ryan, you have some serious _cojones_," he said. Zeke was the only one who didn't look excited; instead he had slumped into a chair, looking dejected.

"She totally hates me," he moaned and Ryan felt a bit guilty, and patted him gently on the shoulder.  
"She'll come around… but what movie did you take her too?"

"Exploding Explosions II: Return of the Dynamite Lord." Ryan sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Next time, just call me and ask what you should take her to."

"Zeeeeeeeeeke are you gonna make those cookies? I'm hungry," Chad whined noisily and was soon joined by Jason and Troy.

"I'm not making jack for you guys, you scared off my girl," he said. The three boys moaned dramatically and declared they were in need of more alcohol. Ryan stood with Zeke for a minute and then followed them inside, where Chad and Jason had pressured Troy into finishing off the rum from the other night.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" Ryan watched with a sort of sick awe as Troy drained the rum from the half-gallon glass bottle. The brunette boy let loose a huge belch after he finished, shuddered and grabbed the nearest bottle of soda to take a deep pull off that as well.

"Straight baller status, boyee!" Chad said, doing a little dance. "Wildcat wildin' out!"

"Oh God, that burns," Troy moaned, as he braced himself against the counter, and shook his head slowly.

"You okay?" Ryan asked, Troy, coming up to put a gentle hand between Troy's muscular shoulders.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, just gimme a second," Troy said, shrugging Ryan's hand off. For a second Ryan felt hurt before he reminded himself that Troy probably didn't mean anything by it.

"I'm hungry," Jason complained. "We should get food."

"Yes, yes we should," Chad said, attempting to stroke his chin, which looked a bit odd when he was weaving while standing still. "Zeke, you must drive us to—to Denny's!"

"Yes, breakfast at night," Jason crowed and Zeke rolled his eyes.

"And why should I do that?"

"Because it'll get us out of the house and that will make Sharpay happy," Chad suggested.

"Only until we come back," Zeke said, crossing his arms and leaning against the counter.

"Then do it for your captain," Chad said, pointing at Troy, who smiled blearily and then swayed so far Ryan was worried he would fall.

"Denny's good," Troy said and Zeke sighed.

"All right, let's go get in the car." Jason and Chad cheered, and Ryan carefully led Troy out to Zeke's car.

"Shotgun," Jason shouted, as soon as he got outside, and raced to the car, stumbling across the hood of the car. Ryan helped Troy into the car, and then went around the other side where Chad was holding the door.

"I don't ride bitch," he said simply, and Ryan rolled his eyes, but got in anyways. It was cozy, but Ryan didn't mind, even if Troy was drooling somewhat and had his head lying against the window.

Ryan had never been to a Denny's before, if in the rare event his family ate out for breakfast food, they went to an upscale diner that one of his mother's friend's husband was a silent partner in, downtown.

When they got the restaurant they had barely sat down when Troy, having turned an almost green color, dashed off to the bathroom. He returned a few minutes later, looking a bit better, but still pale and barely able to keep his head up off the table. A waiter came by their table after a few minutes to ask if they were ready.

"I require waffles, and whipped cream, and berries," Chad said, slapping down his menu. "Por favor."

"Dude, you should eat fat and protein if you're drunk," Jason slurred, "Can I get the eggs, bacon and hash brown plate?" Ryan lingered over the healthy section of the menu, and then decided he didn't care right then about that, and picked the buttermilk pancakes with a side of bacon.

"Well if you're all doing breakfast food, I guess I'll get the French toast, sausage, bacon and eggs," Zeke said. "Troy, you want anything?"

"Water," the boy in question croaked, "Toast." The waiter smirked.

"Rough night?" Troy groaned.

"He's a big pansy, ignore him," Chad said. "Oh, and can I have a chocolate milkshake?"

"Sure thing, you guys happy with all that?" They nodded and the waiter left.

"I can't believe you said you were drunk in front of him," Ryan said.

"Yeah, like he couldn't tell," Zeke said. "Do you have any idea how fucked up you guys look?" Ryan blinked, he didn't feel like he looked that messed up, and said so.

"Trust me, you do, I mean, Troy-boy over there is a dead giveaway anyway, but the rest of you look like you're about to start bleeding from the eyes," Zeke said.

"'S not like it matters, it's fucking Denny's, man," Chad said. When the food came, Ryan was surprised at how hungry he was, and proud of himself for not having nearly as much trouble with his flatware as Chad and Jason did. Troy roused himself and rallied around to drink some water and eat some plain toast, only to hustle off to the bathroom a few minutes later.

"He's yuking like crazy, why did you guys make him kill that handle of rum?" Zeke asked, and Chad shrugged.

"Cuzff it vwasf thur," he said around a mouthful of waffle. "And Troy's a big boy, he should be able to handle his liquor." The four boys, ranging from sober to fairly drunk, looked at Troy, who burbled unhappily and didn't move his head from the table.

"Clearly you guys are geniuses," Zeke said dryly, and Ryan snickered. After they finished eating they drove back to Ryan's house, and managed to get Troy into the movie room for another movie. Zeke went upstairs to see if Sharpay was speaking to other human beings, and returned a few moments later looking sheepish.

"She's not too happy with the world right now, so I'll chill with you guys."

"It takes many moons for most men to learn the true value of the 'bros before hoes' code, congratulation, young Padawan," Chad said gravely.

"The only time that phrase isn't gay is when House says it," Jason said, and then glanced nervously at Ryan.

"Don't worry, I think it's pretty gay too," he said, and Jason grinned at him, relieved. It felt weird, to Ryan, navigating the social waters of interaction with this group of guys, but it felt good, like moving muscles he'd long forgotten about, and stretching them in directions he hadn't been aware existed.

"Mrmsphlgrh," Troy mumbled and tried to stand up only to roll onto the floor start mumbling into the carpet. Chad nudged him with a foot, hard, and cackled.

"We should draw on him," he said, clearly anxious for a bit of revenge from last week's party. Troy was apparently awake enough to flip Chad off, although his aim was more towards the ceiling than his best friend.

"I'm gonna grab a drink, you guys want anything?" Zeke asked as he stood up.

"Just bring the bottle of JD in here, and something to chase," Jason said as he pulled out a DVD from Ryan's family's collection. "Oooh, let's watch Blazing Saddles, that shit is hilarious."

The boys turned on the movie and settled down, continuing to drink and make merry. Chad had propped his feet on Troy's butt, so Ryan did the same between Troy's shoulder blades, although he did deign to avoid kicking Troy periodically as Chad did. Until about three quarters of the way through the movie when Troy suddenly came to life and dragged Chad onto the floor by his leg to wrestle with him.

"Hey," Zeke said, warningly, "HEY. Don't spill my drink, asswipes." The two boys on the ground paused and then with matching grins lunged for Zeke. Ryan squeaked and moved out of the way on the couch as they tackled their friend in tandem. Jason laughed and pointed at them like a kid watching the monkeys throw poop at each other.

"Oh. My. God." All the boys froze and looked up at Sharpay, who was staring at them, horrified, from the doorway. Ryan wondered if his sister knew that appearing horrified all the time somewhat negated the impact of it.

"Sharpay!" Zeke said, shoving Chad off him and pushing Troy aside. He stood up and brushed his hair with one hand while straightening his shirt with the other. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here, retard," she said in a tone that could peel carrots and boil water. "And—are you drunk?" Zeke froze guiltily and Sharpay let loose a small scream of frustration.

"RYAN! If you insist on breaking the law and drinking and using drugs in this house, I will thank you not to expose my boyfriend to it, if you value your life," she yelled, and grabbed Zeke by the arm to haul him out of the room. The last thing the boys saw was Zeke's dopey grin as he left, trailing in Sharpay's wake.

"He is so whipped," Chad said, making Troy and Jason bust up. Ryan was a bit worried about Sharpay's ultimatum but decided to put it out of his mind. He couldn't do anything about how his sister thought, and it wasn't like he was the one who threw that massive party last week.

"Hey, Ryan, would it be okay if we smoked some more?" Chad asked, and Ryan shrugged.

"It's a little cold outside," he said, "so I don't know where we could go."

"What about your room?" Troy asked. "We can just open some windows and spray some air freshener in the hallway."

"Would that work?"

"Yeah, the smell doesn't even stick around that much, usually just for a couple hours," Chad said waving his hand dismissively. So the boys trooped upstairs, with Jason helping Troy up the stairs, and Chad grabbing some vodka from the kitchen.

"Do you guys drink like this a lot?" Ryan asked as they entered his room.

"This summer has been kinda crazy, it's why some of us have such high tolerance," Chad said. "But yeah, one of the perks of playing sports is that the seniors always get you wasted."

"And now we're seniors," Jason said, grinning. "So we're prepping for getting the froshies absolutely shit-faced this year."

"Drinking's fun," Troy said, as he fell face first onto Ryan's bed and slid slowly down to the floor. Chad absent-mindedly kicked him in the side as he pulled another blunt out of his hair.

"How many of those do you keep up there?" Ryan asked, amazed at Chad's hair's storage capacity.

"This is my last one, but sometimes I lose pencils up there." Troy giggled and Chad glowered at him, "and sometimes, certain assholes, who shall remain nameless, put things like paper-clips in my hair, and then I have to regulate."

"Yeah cuz you straight gangsta," Jason sneered and Chad frowned.

"Shut the fuck up," he said, "or I won't spark this." Ryan opened the windows of his room and Jason grabbed a towel from his bathroom, and showed Ryan how lining it along the bottom of the door supposedly kept the smoke and smell from creeping out. He watched and occasionally participated as the boys drank the fifth of vodka and smoked the blunt, filling his room with smoke, which Chad called "murk."

How long they stayed in that room drinking and smoking, Ryan couldn't tell, despite looking at the clock multiple times, until finally he couldn't really read it and wished he had a nice digital clock. At one point Chad disappeared into his bathroom and then Jason vanished downstairs looking for food, and it was just Troy and Ryan again, propped up on Ryan's bed watching TV.

Troy had rolled onto his side and was dozing, and Ryan was about to slide into sleep when someone knocked on the door. He lifted up his head, and blearily rubbed his eyes as Zeke slid into the room.

"Hey, dude, Jason's passed out downstairs, I'm just checking on Chad," he said quietly, but Troy woke up and yawned, stretching out obscenely on Ryan's bed, his shirt riding up revealing the tantalizing V-shape leading down to his groin.

"'M fucken drunk," he said and Ryan giggled.

"So am I," he said, as he sat fully up and the room spun. "Whoah…."

Zeke closed the door to the bathroom, and waved to the two boys. "Night guys, see you tomorrow."  
"You're sleeping over?" Ryan asked and Zeke flushed, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, see yah." The door closed with a click, and Troy groaned, sticking one hand down the front of his pants. Ryan's eyes went wide.

"Fuckin ghetto, he's gettin' some," Troy complained.

"That's my sister, dude, gross," Ryan said, unable to take his eyes off Troy scratching himself.

"I'm horny," he said suddenly, and Ryan felt a gloriously cold thrill of apprehension. Suddenly he turned to look at Ryan, and his eyes were half-closed but compelling, and Ryan felt pinned like a butterfly. Troy levered himself up and slid next to Ryan, their eyes even with one another as he put an arm around Ryan's slightly trembling shoulders.

"You should suck me off," Troy slurred, his hand tracing down Ryan's spine even as his lightning seemed to emanate from every spot his fingers touched. The soft warmth of alcohol and weed flared up like tinder under Troy's words, and Ryan gasped as Troy took his hand out from his pants, and grabbed Ryan's (his hand was still warm from being in his pants, Ryan noticed helplessly) and led it down his body.

"Troy, I don't—" Ryan wasn't sure what he was going to say, probably something about Chad being in the bathroom and his sister could walk in and he didn't know because the second he made contact through Troy's jeans his breath came up short and caught in his throat and lungs.

"Please," Troy said, pleading, his hand on Ryan's back coming up to gently tug on his shoulder. "It'll feel good."

Ryan gulped. A part of his mind gibbered in perversely terrified pleasure, and he found himself undoing Troy's fly, pulling the zipper down while Troy's hand guided him, insistent but gently enough so that he wasn't forcing Ryan to do anything. The rest of Ryan's mind was racing, along with his heart beating a frenzied rhythm in his chest, and then he was touching Troy, Troy who arched into his grip and groaned and tugged Ryan down again. And Ryan went.

It didn't take long, Ryan had barely begun to enjoy himself past the sick anxiety in his throat and feel the heat of Troy's body inside his mouth when the other boy stiffened. Ryan swallowed once and then choked. He scrambled off the bed and spat out in his wastepaper basket, trying to get the salty-bittersweet flavor off his tongue. He felt sick and still unbelievably aroused.

He stood up and looked on his bed at Troy, who had closed his eyes with a dopey grin on his face and rolled onto his side. He was snoring. Ryan sighed, his emotions churning like a sick stew made of leftovers.

"You're lucky I'm such a good friend," he said quietly, more than a little bitterly. With a sigh Ryan stood up, and went to go wash his mouth out. After he was done, he settled down onto his bed, and went to sleep with Troy at his back.

The next morning, when he woke up, Troy, along with Chad, Jason and Zeke, were gone.


	2. What's the Buzz?

Disclaimer: I do not own the High School Musical franchise. I do not own Jesus Christ Superstar. I intend to make no money from this enterprise. I do intend have boys make whoopee with other boys.

A/N: In this chapter, the plot kicks in. For the record, the recording of JC Superstar I'm using is the 1994 Australian version, because it's awesome rock opera. Hi to Prettybabycatty (you're so cute with your reviews), and Xian Chan (I love your HSM stories if you ever feel like updating). Critique is appreciated, and I hope people are enjoying this. I won't be writing anymore because I sprained my wrist after a bad drunken fall at a gay club in LA, even if it was totally worth it to talk to that cute Army boy… Anyway, hope you enjoy!

What's The Buzz? Tell Me What's Happening!

Chapter II

Ryan didn't have much cleaning up to do before his parents came home, but he did have some work to do in the realm of appeasing his sister. Sharpay's displeasure at Ryan's: "immature, poor, and peer-pressured decision-making," manifested in a few obnoxious ways, one of which was the overt threat of informing their parents. Ryan had countered by letting her know that he doubted their parents would believe that only one twin had gotten up to any trouble without the other at least being complicit.

Sharpay had bitterly relented.

And there was the fact, Ryan had added, that boys were definitely not allowed to spend the night with their parent's only daughter. Sharpay then made a snide comment about how the same rule really ought to apply to Ryan as well, and somehow he managed to shrug it off.

Sharpay didn't have many limits on her behavior, but one of them was causing her brother real pain, and prematurely informing their parents that Ryan was gay fell into that category. For the moment, at any rate, because Ryan wasn't entirely sure that she wouldn't change her mind at some point.

Of course that presumed that their parents were unaware of Ryan's orientation, which was debatable. It wasn't that his parents were stupid, but they were a tad self-absorbed, to understate, and didn't take much notice of things outside the sphere of the obvious. Being gay wasn't something that would get him ejected from the household, Ryan was fairly sure, but that didn't mean his parents wouldn't be quietly disappointed that their perfect family had a flaw. And even if something horrible did happen, and he was disowned, Sharpay had made it clear that when push came to shove she would support Ryan, single-handedly out of her trust fund if she had to.

Ryan didn't think it would come to that, but it had been nice to know that Sharpay had his back. At least, most of the time, or when it suited her.

As the last week before school started, Ryan only thought about those things peripherally. Mostly, he thought about Troy. Did Troy remember what had happened that night? Why didn't he call him? Was that night why Troy hadn't called him? Admittedly, Ryan hadn't called Troy either, and Chad and Jason also hadn't called him. A nasty little voice in his head told him that the other boys only really cared about Ryan so far as Ryan's fake id and massive house provided them a place to get drunk.

So when one day Ryan logged onto his computer he noticed he'd been "poked" on his Facebook profile by Troy, he jumped up and did a little dance. Although little by Ryan's standards was fairly prolonged for a normal person, he couldn't resist turning on some music and getting his boogie on.

"All the single ladies, all the single ladies, all the single ladies" Ryan sang, "Now put your hands up!" He danced for a few minutes, running through his play list of pop-songs, until he finally settled down and decided to "poke" Troy back. He clicked on Troy's profile, and felt everything around him crash down when he saw the "interested in: women, in a relationship with: Gabriella Montez."

Reality sucked, sometimes, although now Ryan was taking the time to look over Troy's profile with a critical eye. There was nothing there to suggest Troy was gay, but at the same time, experience told him something was slightly off-course in breeder land. At the very least, Gabriella didn't put out, which Ryan honestly could not understand. If Troy were his boyfriend, he'd be tapping that all day long.

He sent a short message to Troy and was surprised when he got a message right back, saying that Troy looked forward to seeing him at school. For the rest of the day, Ryan practically floated on air.

Unfortunately, his good mood only lasted until Sharpay decided it was time to commence their back to school shopping spree. Since the number of department stores in Albuquerque displeased Sharpay, that meant a quick flight over to Los Angeles, and access to Saks, Nordstrom, Neiman Marcus and a variety of high end boutiques.

Ryan did pick himself up some rather excellent jeans and shirts from Armani Exchange but overall the trip was exhausting, especially since Sharpay insisted on only eating at places where the paparazzi spent most of the time swarming looking for famous people. The only quiet meal they had was at Spago's, and even there Ryan couldn't really relax because his father had to leave halfway through the meal to attend a business meeting and then his mother had ordered him and his sister a car to take them back to the hotel so she could visit some of her high-society lady friends at a trendy bar in West Hollywood.

By the time they returned home, Ryan was weary down to his bones, while Sharpay seemed to only gather more and more energy as she went through her wardrobe. Her shoe budget alone for the trip had been staggering, all together Ryan felt a bit sick at the fact that if they'd given the money they'd spent on the entire 3-day trip to charity, they could have knocked two families above the poverty line for a calendar year.

Sharpay, of course, didn't care so long as her set of designer shoes were only worn by Victoria Beckham, and mostly unavailable to the public. The one gift that Ryan had received from his parents that did excite him was the newest iPhone and a brand new laptop. And okay, he did love the Prada sneakers and the set (SET!)) of trucker caps signed by Ashton Kutcher. Just because he was aware of how ridiculous it was didn't mean he was completely miserable.

Another upside was that even though Troy hadn't tried to message him, Chad had sent him a link to a video of a cat named Maru exploring a series of boxes and Jason had sent him a short message asking how his summer was, with only a few misspelled words.

Ryan decided that whatever had happened between himself and Troy, either Troy didn't remember, or he didn't want to acknowledge. So until he learned differently, he would just have to ignore it. Which he was fairly confident he could manage.

Summer finally ran out, and school came up like a shock to the system. Sharpay decreed their wakeup time to be 5 o'clock in the morning in order to be completely prepared for the first day of their senior year. She had already coordinated her outfit with Ryan (which in non-Sharpay-euphemisms meant Ryan had been told what he would be wearing) from her nail polish to her purse and her stylish shoulder bag. The only concession Sharpay made to Ryan's own sense of style was to allow him a hat to wear.

"Mother, there's no goat yogurt!" Sharpay shrieked as she ransacked the fridge. Ryan rolled his eyes as he poured his almond milk over bran flakes and fresh blueberries.

"So sorry, dear, I'll have Christopher order some," their mother said, sweeping into the kitchen with her yoga mat. "And my, don't you both look lovely today."

"It's the first day of school, we have to make an impression," Sharpay said as she picked up a pair of apricots.

"Sweetheart, please tell me you're eating more than just fruit this morning, my nutritionist tells me that protein is essential to start the day and maintain your figure," their mother said as threw a banana, some protein powder and frozen strawberries into a blender.

"Not this morning, there's nothing I want. Perhaps tomorrow," Sharpay said, and frowned at her arm. "I need a different watch, this one just does not work." Ryan rolled his eyes behind his sister's back as she stalked off. His mother joined him after making her smoothie and smiled.

"So how's my baby-boy, today? Ready to be a big, bad senior?"

"Of course, mom, I think I might get a tattoo, shave my head and pierce my eyebrows," Ryan said, and Darby Evans laughed.

"You're so bad, Ducky. I don't know why I put up with you." She patted her son on his shoulder, kissed him on the cheek, picked up her mat and walked out. Ryan managed to finish his breakfast, get his school supplies together, and load everything into Sharpay's car before his sister finally returned, having eaten one apricot and tossed the other in the trash.

"You could have just put it back," Ryan said reprovingly.

"It was bruised, no one would eat it. Now, are you ready to wow the crowd?"

"Sister-dear, I was born ready," Ryan said, as he slid into the car. Sharpay smiled at him, and started the car.

"Then let's do this thing, brother-mine."

* * *

When the Evans twins entered the campus, they were Noticed. It was impossible to ignore the way Sharpay's sunglasses glinted, the way Ryan's bag hung so elegantly off his shoulder, the click of Sharpay's expensive shoes on the floor, and the amount of energy the two gave off could have powered a small town. Other, lesser, students broke before them like water under the bow of a glamorous cruise-ship.

On their way, Sharpay deigned to greet several of the other popular girls, while Ryan stood by her side, completing the image of the twins as a power couple. Freshman passed by them wide-eyed, sophomores and juniors with slight awe and other seniors with gratifyingly appreciative glances. Ryan could tell that his sister was in her element, and enjoying herself beyond reasonable believe, until they ran into their counterparts in the school hierarchy.

Coming from the opposite direction of the common area strode the jocks, led by the basketball team, the only Wildcat team that regularly won state-championships and the unofficial rulers of the school. At the head of the group were the seniors, the masters of the varsity team: Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth, Jason Cross and Zeke Baylor. The four boys wore their Wildcat athletic outfits, and when they saw the twins, they made a straight beeline for them.

"Sharpay, Ryan," Troy said, giving Ryan's sister a nod, and Ryan an honest smile. Chad stepped forward and grabbed Ryan into a one-arm straight man hug that Ryan returned awkwardly.

"Boys," Sharpay sniffed, not looking at Zeke as he came up to her side.

"Hey guys," Ryan said, as he greeted Jason and Troy, "How're you doing?"

"School sucks," Jason said, and the boys behind them laughed. Troy rolled his eyes and Ryan snickered.

"Can I just say, it's good to be the king?" Chad said and Ryan brightened.

"Mel Brooks is always alright to quote."

"Dude you are my second brother from another mother," Chad said, punching Ryan in the shoulder, which made Ryan wince. Someone in the back of the pack of jocks snickered and Chad glared back, shutting whomever it was straight up.

"It was good to see you guys," Troy said, looking only at Ryan. Ryan felt himself become a bit flushed, and nodded bashfully back at Troy.

"TROY!" Ryan could have easily wished for some ancient god to come and smite Gabriella Montez, except that he honestly liked the girl, and it wasn't her fault he had a crush on her boyfriend.

"Gabi!" Troy said, grabbed his girl up in a twirling hug that reminded Ryan of when they'd won that beer game together. He glanced at his sister, only to see her coyly taking Zeke's hand and accepting a slightly mushy looking pink cupcake.

"Oh Zeke, thank you! Cupcakes are so in right now," Sharpay said as she picked a piece of it off, "our driver had to wait in line at Sprinkles for, like, an hour when we were in LA." Zeke smiled encouragingly, and Ryan sighed. He turned around to see Taylor and Chad talking to one another and found himself looking at Jason, who rolled his eyes at him.

"Couples suck," he said, and Ryan smiled at him. They stood around socializing for a while, especially Sharpay, who simply had to know who was dating whom, who was rumored to be pregnant, or addicted to drugs, or whose parents were getting divorced or having affairs. Ryan was more than a little turned off by the incessant gossip, so he wound up zoning out as Sharpay talked to people, and making semi-awkward conversation with Zeke.

Then it was time for the first class of the school year. Ryan didn't exactly hate the first day of school, but he did usually find it tedious, what with every class handing out a syllabus and playing some sort of name-game. The difference this year, was that almost every class handed out some sort of homework assignment, and when the students groaned in dismay, they were told they were seniors, and that in college they could expect the same treatment.

Privately Ryan didn't care much one way or the other. He would be applying to mostly performing arts schools, or schools with a strong theater department, and doubted that he'd be doing this sort of academic work for long. And it wasn't like academics were hard for him; they just took forever when he had to read something.

By the end of the day, however, one hard, cold truth had been ruthlessly confirmed to him. He did not have a single class with Troy Bolton. At least Jason was in his English class, and Sharpay and Gabriella were in his Social Studies class, and of course his usual group of friends were in Theatre, but he'd really been looking forward to possibly spending more time with Troy. Not that Jason wasn't cute, but Troy had something about him that pulled at Ryan, in addition to certain memories that he had a terrible time suppressing.

* * *

The first week of school went by without much in the way of eventful happenings, except for the Welcome Assembly, and that had only been noteworthy because Sharpay had done an off the cuff song and dance for it, and not told Ryan about it. Apparently she'd been asked by the ASB president, who had decided that Ryan wasn't necessary for the number, just Sharpay and her Sharpettes. It had irritated him, but spending the assembly sitting with Kelsi and being quietly snarky between them had been a lot more fun than dealing with his sister.

It wasn't until the second week of school that when Ryan, Sharpay and Kelsi, along with a couple other seniors, met with Mrs. Darbus to discuss the Fall play, anything of real note occurred.

"Welcome, well come, all of you," Mrs. Darbus waved the small group in. "Come all you players and poets, we have much to discuss." Ryan looked at Sharpay who rolled her eyes at Darbus's antics.

"My dears, my darlings, I have been taken by my muse to a most interesting production for this fall." Darbus strode through the room, her voice rising and dipping dramatically. "It is a play that I fear, and hope, might inspire some measure of controversy, and one that should ignite and inspire you and your fellow students. This Fall, I propose we put on, Jesus Christ: Superstar!" Ryan blinked in surprise. He knew the play, and although he enjoyed Andrew Lloyd Webber, when he'd heard the play might be controversial he'd expected something like Hair, or Rent. Jesus Christ: Superstar seemed almost tame by comparison.

"But isn't there only one major female role?" Sharpay asked, incredulous. Darbus clasped her hands together.

"In the traditional setting, yes, but I think perhaps we might re-imagine some of the roles in our image, so have no fears, Ms. Evans." Sharpay appeared somewhat mollified, but Ryan could tell she was practically stewing in her seat. After Darbus let them loose, with a promise to keep their lips sealed about the play choice, Sharpay finally cut loose on Ryan.

"I cannot believe that woman, it is my final year at this god forsaken school and there is only one female role in the fall musical? And Mary isn't half as important as Judas or Jesus, I swear to God if I don't get that role," Sharpay ranted, and Ryan listened with one ear. He wondered what role he'd be cast in, Jesus or Judas. He hoped Judas, if only because playing a romantic interest for his sister on stage had grown old long before he'd even discovered that he liked boys.

"RYAN!" Ryan stopped short as Sharpay snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Yes?"

"Ugh! Never mind, I'm going to talk with Darbus, you can come or you can wait until I'm done."

"I'll just drop some things off in my locker, I'll be at the car when you're done." Sharpay wrinkled her nose, but sashayed along her way while Ryan let loose a soft breath of relief. When his sister was on the warpath, it took a lot of energy to just to keep an even keel around her. No matter how much practice Ryan had, it didn't mean he enjoyed spending time with an angry Sharpay, except when he shared her anger at some hapless target.

He strolled leisurely to his locker, and slid some books into it. Since Sharpay didn't like to carry book around, Ryan kept her books in his locker, and his books went home for them to do homework with. He thought he heard someone call his name, and looked up. At the end of the hallway was a tall muscular figure with a basketball coming up quickly, and Ryan smiled.

"Hey, Ryan," Troy said, jogging up to the blond boy. He had a pair of basketball shorts that hung a little low and a shirt tight enough that Ryan could see the line of his boxers peeking up over the edge of his shorts. He swallowed the lump in his throat and smiled.

"Hey, Troy, how are you doing?"

"Same old, same old. Haven't seen you in a while, too bad we don't have any classes together." Ryan noticed that although Troy wasn't anywhere near close to him, his shoulders were back up and his hips were squared off, cutting a figure that greatly impressed various parts of Ryan.

"Yeah, too bad. You think you might try out for the fall play?" Troy shrugged.

"Dunno, wanna gimme the inside scoop?"

"Well…" Ryan trailed off. The spring musicale was usually created by the students and Darbus, but the Fall play could be either a musical or a play, and was selected supposedly at random. In reality, Darbus had some sort of logic to her madness, but so far as Ryan could tell, it only made sense to her. And he did know, but he really wasn't supposed to tell anyone, because Darbus had asked for them to promise, but it wasn't like Darbus always followed the rules. And since the leads were mostly male, Sharpay wouldn't really care if he told Troy, right? And Troy could keep a secret, right?

"Please?" Troy said, and Ryan flashed back to the last time Troy had said "please" and found he was talking before he could think better of it.

"It's Jesus Christ: Superstar." Ryan glanced around nervously. "And you absolutely cannot tell anyone else, especially Gabriella. There's only one female lead and Sharpay will flip if she doesn't get it."

"Huh, never heard of it," Troy said with a one-shoulder shrug. "And I'll keep my mouth shut. You're trying out, though, right?"

"Yeah, I will, and I'm also doing choreography."

"Sweet, I'm sure you'll bring the house down," Troy clapped Ryan on the shoulder. "I gotta jet, see yah later, Ryan."

"Bye, Troy," Ryan said and essayed a little wave. Troy tossed him back a flashy white grin that made Ryan want to melt like chocolate on a hot day.

_You have got it bad, boy._

_

* * *

  
_

Troy Bolton was having an awesome start of his year. If his life were a musical, or a movie, there would be birds singing in tune with flowers or something following him around. The sun would shine on him like a spotlight, and the soundtrack would be deliriously upbeat.

In the spirit of the moment Troy executed a flashy dribbling maneuver with the basketball, passing it between his legs and then bopping it on his elbows and shoulders before head butting the ball down the hallway. Right into his girlfriend.

"ACK!" Gabriella covered her face with her forearms as the ball bounced by her at high speeds.

"Gabbi! I'm so sorry," Troy said, his laughter effectively negating his apology, and Gabriella sighed.

"I'm sure." She turned around to pick the ball as it rolled back from hitting the closed door at the end of the hall. "You're in a good mood."

"Having a great day," Troy said, bowing his head to kiss Gabriella.

"Bye Troy!" Shouted a departing sophomore, as the new basketball team members moved out of the gym. Troy waved and Gabriella smiled up at him.

"Things are pretty much perfect, aren't they?" Troy smiled back at his girlfriend.

"Yeah, they are." They linked arms and began to walk outside.

"So, was that Ryan Evans I saw you talking to?"

"Yep," Troy said, and Gabriella leaned into him.

"What were you talking about?"

"Oh, this and that."  
"This and that what? I heard you guys partied together this summer." Troy rolled his eyes at the inflection Gabriella had on the word partied.

"You know, that's something you share with Sharpay, she hates partying too."  
"What? I thought she threw that big party everyone was talking about."

"She did, she just didn't expect anyone to actually party. She thought it would be all hors d'oeuvres and dancing. Luckily, Ryan knows what a party really needs."

"Yes, luckily, which is why the police came."

"But they left, cuz it was the Evans' house."

"I'm sure they did. Those two get a few too many advantages, in my opinion."

"Like what?"

"Like with the Fall play, for instance," Gabriella said. "I bet you they already know what it is, don't they?"  
"Er, well, Ryan does," Troy said slowly and Gabriella turned to face him, slipping her arms around Troy.

"Was that what you were talking about?"

"Uh," Troy said, thinking fast, and trying not to focus on his girlfriend's body pressing against his.

"It was, wasn't it? He totally told you, didn't he?"  
"Maybe." Troy tried to hedge around the truth, but Gabriella was having none of it.  
"What is it?"

"Well, I promised I wouldn't…" Troy's voice trailed off as Gabriella pressed her body closer against his in all the right places.

"But you should tell me, Troy, I'm your girlfriend." Troy gulped. He'd been praying for this, honestly, but now that it was happening, all he felt was nervous. He hadn't felt that when—Troy ruthless quashed that thought, he wasn't prepared to deal with where that train of thought led.

"Tell me, please, Troy?" And Troy folded like a house of cards in a stiff breeze.

"Ryan said it's something like Jesus Christ, Superhero, or, Jesus Christ, The Star."

"Jesus Christ: Superstar? Interesting choice…" Gabi backed off and Troy was dismayed to find himself somewhat relieved. "Oooh, I bet Sharpay is pissed, you know there's only one major female role in that musical."

"Oh no, Gabi, I promised Ryan I wouldn't tell anyone, you can't rub this in her face," Troy pleaded and Gabi shook her hair.

"Well, if you promised Ryan, I won't. But that doesn't mean I won't be reading up on the musical and practicing for it." She turned to look at Troy. "And you're trying out, too, right?"

"I guess, maybe," he said and Gabriella clapped her hands.

"Oh, Troy, you have to. Think of how great it would be if you were Jesus and I was Mary Magdalene. I mean Webber has such an interesting take on the Gospels, and it's really very romantic."

"If you say so." Troy wondered when Gabriella found the time to research musicals in between all of her AP classes and honors programs.

"Then it's settled!" Gabriella smiled shyly at him. "Would you like to go to the park?"

"I'm actually kind of dirty from practice," Troy said, although it hadn't been an official practice, more a chance to sound out the new recruits for the team.

"I don't mind," Gabriella said, stroking Troy's arm, and despite the anxiety Troy felt, he was also a teenage boy and the anxiety was being replaced very quickly by more primal, baser, urges. As Gabriella led Troy out to his truck, he could only think that yes, this year was shaping up to be his best ever.

* * *

When Ryan woke up in the morning, he always had to stretch, still in bed. His sister had once remarked that he looked a bit like a cat, and Ryan waited eagerly for the day he could wake up next to a guy he really liked and have him remark on how Ryan woke up. Troy had never been around for one of Ryan's leisurely wake-ups.

Thinking about Troy, Ryan sighed. It had been a couple days since their run-in, and he hadn't spoken with Troy at all, which was seriously lame. Almost as lame as the fact that he was practically obsessing over contact with the undeniably gorgeous and outwardly straight basketball captain. Chad had dropped him a line asking if he wanted to play catch some time after school, maybe with Jason, and Ryan had replied yes. It was nice to know that the boys liked him for more than just having a pretty house and an excellent fake ID.

All in all, things were going well. After Ryan finished his breakfast, he went upstairs to turn on his new computer, since Sharpay had somehow broken a nail in between getting out of the shower and getting something to eat, and was conducting some emergency repairs. He logged onto his Facebook account, and saw he had a new friend request. It was from a Paul Levine, the boy that his friend Janine had introduced him to at the party. He clicked yes, since there was no reason not to, and poked around his profile. His "interested in" read: men and women, which had Ryan raising one eyebrow speculatively.

There had been a brief time when Ryan was 13 going on 14 when he'd tried to convince himself he was bisexual. A bit of secret experimentation with Kelsi had quickly quashed that entire notion, and made him incredibly thankful for his friend's discretion and loyalty.

Although Kelsi had told him later she wasn't terribly surprised, and that he wasn't even the first boy to "go gay" on her. Being a theater girl apparently had certain disadvantages, namely that boys tended to err on the side of homosexuality, something that had been a distinct advantage for Ryan in the past.

"Ryan!" Sharpay yelled. "It's time to go, stop wasting time!" Ryan rolled his eyes, something he did entirely too often in response to his sister's actions, and got up to go to school.

Friday was his favorite day of school, mostly because it meant school was over, but also because his first class was a dance class for his physical education requirement, and his last class was Theater, with Sharpay, Gabriella and Kelsi. All in all, it was the least stressful day he had during the entire week.

Of course, this meant that when something eventful had to happen, it would happen on Friday. Ryan wasn't sure how exactly the entire mess started, all he was sure of was that he was spending a perfectly wonderful lunch watching Troy and Jason slurp on popsicles they'd bought in the cafeteria, when suddenly his sister had risen up from the table to point a finger at Gabriella and screech at him.

"RYAN ALEXANDER EVANS, HOW DARE YOU?!"

Ryan froze like a deer before it becomes something resembling hamburger when the massive semi rolling towards it at 90 miles an hour obliterates the hapless herbivore into a fur-stained smear on the highway. An angry Sharpay packed about the same amount of force.

Over half the lunchroom paused in the midst of eating, gossiping and frantically copying homework, to take notice of what was going on. Sharpay rolled up to Ryan like the wrath of God incarnate in heels and perfect blonde hair.

"You told that—that SHREW about the PLAY?" Sharpay hadn't been this angry in some time; her voice rarely hit the high notes she was currently knocking out of the park unless she was completely enraged. Ryan felt fear drip down his spine as if melting icicles grew down out from the back of his head.

"I am not a shrew," Gabriella protested, loudly, as she stalked up to Sharpay. Ryan looked around for a potential exit or escape as Sharpay's attention was momentarily diverted towards Gabriella. "And Ryan wasn't the one who told me, it was Troy, so don't yell at him."

If anything, that seemed to make Sharpay angrier, as her face turned a brilliant Evans red and glared at Ryan so hard he worried he might spontaneously combust.

"You told HIM?" Sharpay pointed at Troy with one immaculately manicured finger. Troy blanched as the attention of the cafeteria moved to him for a moment.

"Maybe we should take this outside," Ryan said, carefully, moving slowly, the way that signs in parks advised hikers to move when confronted with a dangerous animal.

"It was supposed to be a secret and now SHE is going to try and STEAL MY PART," Sharpay stomped her foot.

"Which shouldn't be that hard, given how melodramatic you're being. I thought you were supposed to be an actress?" Ryan's eyes went wide, as Sharpay turned to face Gabriella, who was smiling smugly.

"Just because my brother is a sucker for a pretty face and has a crush on your idiot jock boyfriend doesn't mean you've won anything, Montez. Mark my words, you're going down," Sharpay said, nose-to-nose with Gabriella. Ryan, however, was rather more focused on his sister's first sentence, and was having trouble breathing. Sharpay whirled around and flounced away from the scene she had created, as Gabriella huffed and sat down next to Ryan as if nothing had happened.

"You know, Ryan, your sister can be such a bitch," she said, and then turned to look at him, and gasped. "Oh, Ryan, are you okay?"

"Just—just shut up," Ryan whispered, feeling every single eye on the room on him. He glanced up just in time to see Troy looking straight at him, stunned, and with a strangled sob he grabbed his bag and ran for it.

He made it outside before the emotional whiplash hit him, and he slowed down from running to gasp for harsh breaths, doubling over, an ache in his side and behind his eyes.

"Shit," he said, slumping to the ground.

"Ryan?" Oh that was the last voice he wanted to hear right then. Ryan tried to keep running but now he was almost crying and his legs hurt and he stumbled to the ground and felt utterly humiliated.

"Hey, Ryan, dude, just calm down," Troy said trying to sound soothing, crouching beside him, only to be shouldered roughly aside by his best friend. Chad sat down and slung an arm around Ryan's shaking shoulders pulling the blond boy all the way down to the ground and letting him lean against him.

"Just breathe, okay buddy?" Chad asked, and Ryan nodded, sniffling. "Good, just take some nice deep breaths."

"It's fine, Jason, go back inside," Ryan heard Troy whisper loudly, and then he heard a door close. A second later Troy dropped into his field of vision, crouched in front of him, and nervously coughed into his fist. "Hey, Ryan, you okay?"

"Bolton, I swear to God, you are the dumbest guy in this entire school, and we're friends with Cross, so that's saying something," Chad said, and Ryan couldn't help but giggle between sobs.

"Yeah but without me to set you up for lines like that you'd be nothing," Troy said, sitting down with his legs crossed. Ryan sniffled again, reaching into his messenger bag for a tissue. He blew his nose and took a few more deep breaths, glad to have Chad's solid arm bracing him against the dark boy's body.

"I'm really, really sorry, Ryan, I made Gabi promise not to say anything, but I still broke a promise to you, and I'm sorry," Troy said quietly. Ryan sighed, he really wasn't angry at Troy, at least not yet. Mostly he felt traumatized.

"I know," Ryan said. "It's okay."

"And you know, I'm flattered if you have a crush on me," Troy began.

"NO! I mean, no, I don't," Ryan practically shouted.

"What? Am I not hot enough?" Ryan gaped at Troy, who was smiling at him in that way that made him want to curl up around the other boy.

"No, you're plenty hot—I mean, you know, you're an attractive guy, but I don't, I mean," Ryan stammered and Troy waggled his eyebrows at him.

"Oh you're totally into me, aren't you? I mean, not that I have a lot of competition," he said, looking meaningfully at Chad, who gasped, outraged.

"Hey, shut the fuck up! I'm plenty sexy, right Ryan?"

"I am horribly uncomfortable right now," Ryan said between sad little chuckles. "And I don't dig straight guys." Except that that was a total lie, and he still hadn't talked to Troy about that one night, that he probably didn't remember, but…

"See, I'm hotter than you are Chad, learn to live with it," Troy taunted his friend and Chad lunged with a growl at Troy. The other boy laughed and thumped Chad on the back as they tumbled to the ground. Ryan giggled again, much more in control of himself, and began to straighten out his shirt and hat as he stood up.

After a moment of the two boys scrambling on the ground, they stood up and warily shook hands.

"Thanks, guys," Ryan said, and both of them shrugged.

"Not a problem," Chad said.

"Yeah, anytime," Troy said, "well, I mean, I hope not any other time, but, you know."

"What a way with words you have, Casanova," Chad said.

"My, what big hair and teeth you have, Danforth, no wonder you're not as hot as all this," Troy said, waving his hand down his body. Ryan looked down at his watch.

"Well, we're going to be late for class," he said and Chad swore before he took off running. Ryan sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He really didn't feel like going back to class, especially since both Sharpay and Gabriella would be in his final period.

"Hey, you wanna skip out?" Troy asked, suddenly standing entirely too close to Ryan.

"Uh, what?"  
"You know, play hooky? Pull a Ferris Bueller? Although I think we'd need more time to get up to suitable antics," Troy said thoughtfully, tapping one finger against his chin.

"Sure, why not?" Ryan said. Troy sent him another one of those spine-melting smiles, and clapped him on the shoulder, squeezing for just a second longer than Ryan thought was normal.

"Excellent, I'm still kinda hungry since the cafeteria sucks, you mind if we stop off for some pizza or something?"

"Not at all," Ryan said. "But, uh, do you have a car?"

"Yeah, I got my truck," Troy said. "C'mon, let's go." So not only was Troy wiling to spend time with him knowing that Ryan liked the way he looked, but he also cared about Ryan. It was a heady combination, and Ryan couldn't help feel a bit like this outing was almost a date.

Despite, of course, the fact that Troy was already dating someone who was of the decidedly female persuasion. He slid into the old, beat-up truck with Troy, and they took off. When Ryan's family ate food, they ate the best food that money could buy. So when Troy dragged him to a run-down looking hole in the wall pizza place, Ryan had never been there before.

"They have the best deal on good pizza in the whole city, I swear," Troy said as he got out of the car. Ryan shrugged and followed Troy inside. Troy ordered three slices of some sort of massive meat-lovers pizza, and Ryan got a slice of veggie pizza with a side-salad.

"Dude, you are way healthier than I am," Troy said, and Ryan shrugged. "Is that a gay thing?"

"Yes, because no gay people eat unhealthfully, and no straight people pay attention to what they eat," Ryan said dryly, and Troy flushed.

"Sorry, you're right." Troy ate a big bite of his pizza, and then cleared his throat. "Is it okay if I ask you some questions?"

"About being gay?" Troy flushed and nodded.

"Go ahead," Ryan said. Troy fidgeted in his seat, and finally leaned forward a bit.

"How did you know?" A chill went up and down Ryan's arms, and he crossed his legs and picked at his salad.

"That I liked guys?" Troy nodded, staring at Ryan piercingly. "Well, I sort of always knew. When I was younger, I just wanted to be, you know, close to other boys. But when I got older, I really fought it at first. I tried to convince myself it was just a phase, experimenting, or that I was bisexual."

"Bisexual? Really?"

"Yeah, most gay boys go through a phase where they think they're bi. I've actually never met someone who's honestly bisexual." Troy nodded; apparently so enthralled he'd stopped eating.

"Who did you first come out to?"

"The same person who decided to confirm the suspicions of the entire school at lunch today," Ryan said, bitterly. Troy scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, again."

"Not your fault."

"It kind of is though. And if anyone gives you a hard time, you know I—that we: Chad, Jason, Zeke and I, we got your back." Ryan blushed and smiled shyly.

"Thanks, Troy, that means a lot." Ryan's cell phone buzzed, and he picked it up. A text message from Kelsi asking where he was, and if he was okay. He sent her a text back, telling her he was with Troy, and turned his phone off.

"Any other questions?" Troy's eyes moved off to the side for a second, before he shifted uneasily.

"Uh, well, have you ever had a boyfriend?" Ryan smiled on the inside and the outside. Inside because he liked where this line of questioning was leading, and on the outside to reassure Troy.

"Not really." Troy muttered something that sounded almost like "good," but when Ryan asked what he said, he asked another question.

"The other night, you said you weren't a virgin, "kinda," what does that mean?"

"I'll answer that if you tell me if you're a virgin, how about that?" Ryan asked, and Troy turned a cherry bright red.

"Okay, that's fair. You first." Ryan smirked.

"Well, I haven't had anal sex, yet," Troy somehow managed to turn redder, "but I have done pretty much everything else, so I don't think I can really call myself a virgin. Now you?"

"Imvrgn." Troy mumbled into his pizza. Ryan leaned forward and cupped an ear, miming deafness, although he was fairly certain what Troy was saying. Troy sighed.

"I'm a virgin." Oh. Dear. God. Ryan kept his legs crossed because this conversation was entirely too arousing, and his pants were growing uncomfortable.

"Even by my definition?"

"Yes," Troy admitted, looking ashamed, and Ryan clucked his tongue.

"That's too bad," he said. "Gay boys usually don't have that problem, because we enjoy putting out."

"Oh screw you," Troy said, but he was grinning, slightly, and went back to eating.

"Does that end the question and answer session?"

"For now, but I reserve the right to pick it up later." Troy paused. "If that's okay?"

"As long as there's a certain amount of… reciprocation," Ryan said, drawing a circled on the table top with his index finger. "That arrangement would be quite satisfactory." He knew he was laying on the flirt kind of heavily, but he felt almost possessed, as if something inside his chest was dictating his actions and ignoring the frantic panicking of his head. Troy just smiled and proceeded to inhale the rest of his pizza.

"So, you wanna maybe catch a movie?" Troy asked when they were done. Ryan looked at his watch, and shrugged.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, you know that movie Zeke took your—you know Exploding Explosions?" Troy stumbled over mentioning Sharpay, something that made Ryan feel warm, even though it was really just a bit of bumbling courtesy. When Troy did it, it was adorable.

"You want to see Return of the Dynamite Lord?"  
"Yeah, it's supposed to be awesome. They blow up the Panama canal with an aircraft carrier full of C4 or something, I heard Michael Bay was hella pissed that it set the record for biggest on-screen explosion without CGI."

"It sounds… thrilling," Ryan said, carefully, and Troy frowned.

"If you don't want to see it we don't have to," he said.

"No, no, not at all. Let's see it. I don't get to watch too many of these movies. My parents are always watching art-house and foreign films, and Sharpay is a strictly chick-flick watcher."

"Awesome, let's go then." The two boys haggled for a minute over who would pay for the food, with Troy taking up the bill for lunch and Ryan going to pay for the movie, which he had a sneaking suspicion would prove more expensive than their meal. When they got the theater, even with a student discount, by the time they got treats and another snack for Troy, his suspicion was proven correct.

Troy would had them sit in the first row, but Ryan got him to see the virtue of both retaining one's hearing and vision, and they found a pair of seats in the middle. The previews were entirely too long, but Troy watched them almost as avidly as the movie. If Ryan had thought that eating lunch with Troy was datelike and difficult to deal with, the movie was a million times worse.

For starters Troy kept leaning over to whisper in Ryan's ear. Most of it was jokingly scathing criticism of the movie or complimenting the female protagonist and her incredible body. What Ryan paid most attention to was the hot air ghosting across his ear and neck, the way that if he leaned in slightly when Troy whispered to him, their shoulders met, and if Troy reached for the popcorn between them it was almost like Troy was going to kiss him. It was intoxicating and irritating, because each time Troy, of course, did not kiss him.

Ryan leaned over to whisper little jokes to Troy as well, but he took care to never do it more often than Troy did, and not to lean in quite as far as Troy did. As kind as Troy had been about Ryan's crush, which Troy had to realize was entirely too real, Ryan really didn't want to push the boundaries of their friendship, no matter how much part of him was crying out to just grab Troy and kiss him.

He had a surprising amount of fun watching the movie; mostly because of the boy he was watching it with, but also because the explosions were very, very impressive. Especially from a technical view, and while the camera work wasn't exactly ground breaking, it was solid, and the best actor was without a doubt the villain. When the movie ended the two boys sat around to watch the teaser after the credits, and then left the dark theater to meet the bright light of the outside.

"Man that one chick was so hot," Troy was saying for probably the seventh time as they left the theater. Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I heard you the first time, Troy." Troy grinned and slugged Ryan's shoulder, lightly.

"But dude, I mean, just look at her. You know you'd go straight for her." Ryan gave Troy a sideways look of humorous contempt.

"Uh, no, no I would not." Troy looked a bit taken aback before he grinned again.

"Oh, well, I mean, the dude wasn't bad looking, you know." He looked at Ryan questioningly, as if fishing.

"Yeah, I don't know." Ryan appreciated Troy's effort to include him, but he really wasn't into the hero's type. "I don't really like the whole—you know, super macho, rugged beard thing. I liked the villain more."

"Him? But he was all slimy and generically Eastern European," Troy protested.

"And at least ten times the actor the others were," Ryan said. Troy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, so you're one of those personality over body guys?" Ryan shrugged.

"Not really. I mean, yes. I mean, you know, a body is important," Ryan said, hating how flustered he felt around Troy, "but a self-absorbed asshole or a complete ditz isn't a turn-on." Which perfectly described the characters of the two leads, despite the redemptive ending.

"Fair enough," Troy said. Ryan reached into his pocket and turned his phone back on, only to have it come alive in his hand. He picked it up and winced at his mom's near frantic tone.

"Hello? Mom? Oh, I'm sorry, I was—no I didn't mean to—I'm at the movies—I'll be home in a minute—Sharpay said what? No I'm fine, listen, I'll be home in a few minutes, okay? All right, bye. Yes, I love you too." Ryan shut his phone and sighed. Troy looked at him comfortingly.

"Need a ride home?"

"Yes, please," Ryan sighed.

"No problemo, let's go." They got into Troy's truck. "You need anything from school, or you want to head straight home?"

"Straight home, Jeeves," Ryan said and Troy laughed, tipping an imaginary cap.

"Certainly, Mr. Evans," he said in a fake English accent. "I'll have you home in two shakes of a crumpet."

"That makes no sense whatsoever, just so you know," Ryan said impishly and Troy faked a look of horror.

"Why, sir, are you impugning the fair mother tongue?"

"Well, for starters, my good man, you must realize that mastering another accent requires a delicate yet profound understanding of the appropriate aphorisms used within it," Ryan said, doing a flawless upper-class English accent. "Or you ask, wot are you on about Mistuh Bolton iffn you isn't very bright and Cockney is the best you might manage."

"All right, all right, you win!" Troy laughed. "Man, what other accents can you do?"  
"What other accent do you want?" Ryan managed to keep Troy entertained for the entire drive back to his house, and when it was time for him to get out, hesistated.

"Hey, you going to be okay?" Troy asked, putting a hand on Ryan's shoulder.

"Yeah, I will, it's just a lot to deal with, you know?"  
"Yeah, I do," Troy said, and Ryan looked deep into his eyes, and for a moment he felt like he was connected to Troy on a deep and fundamental level. The two boys stared at one another for another beat, and then Troy squeezed his shoulder and let go.

"If you need to talk, later, call me, okay?"  
"Thanks, Troy."

"Not a problem, dude," Troy said, and Ryan got out of the old rattling truck.

"Bye, Troy, I had fun," Ryan said, and Troy smiled at him, that one smile that always reduced Ryan to a blubbering little girl on the inside.

"I did too, we should do this again sometime," Troy said, and drove off. Ryan watched him go until his truck vanished out of sight.

_You're heading for disaster, boy, and you really shouldn't be enjoying it this much._ Ryan shook his head, and turned to go inside, and face the music. It was what he was best at, after all.


	3. Strange Things Mystifying

Disclaimer: I do not own the High School Musical franchise. I do not own Jesus Christ Superstar. I intend to make no money from this enterprise. I do intend have boys make whoopee with other boys.

A/N: I thought it would be hard to have Sharpay get up to antics without making her look like a complete bitch, but she's practically become my favorite character to write, mostly because she writes herself. Just so you guys know, I have this entire fic loosely plotted out, so it may take forever to complete, but I expect it to be around 10 chapters. Also, Squall Thrawn posted a new chapter for his Picking Up the Pieces of a Lost Night, and if you want to see one of the best and most epic Troy/Ryan slashfics finished, I suggest you hop on over and drop a review on it.

Also, I don't really do good read-throughs of my fanfiction (that's reserved for my actual fiction projects) so I'd still love for a detail-related grammar maven to swoop down and correct all my mistakes for me. For instance, thank Xian Chan for pointing out the mistake with Gabriella's surname. That's what I get for not being a true fan =P

Strange Things Mystifying

Chapter III

Ryan had barely closed the front door before Sharpay launched herself at him, her makeup streaked by tears. His back slammed against the door as his sister sobbed incomprehensible words at him and Ryan did his best to calm her down. Sharpay was such an avalanche of emotion that Ryan didn't have room for any of his own, except consoling his inconsolable sister.

"Ducky!" Ryan looked up to see his mother approaching him at a surprisingly high speed given her heels. He gratefully passed his sister off to his mother, who bypassed Sharpay entirely to envelope Ryan in a massive hug.

"Hey mom," he said, feeling better already in his mother's arms, as Sharpay's sniffles shriveled up now that she wasn't the focus of attention.

"Sweetie, what on earth happened? Sharpay wouldn't say, just that she'd said something she shouldn't have." His mother looked concerned, and it made Ryan's heart flutter with anxiety. He hoped she would still be concerned, and not angry, after he told her. A cold determination came over him, and Ryan quashed his emotions to the best of his ability.

"It's okay, mom, I'm doing fine. Sharpay just… did something I'd rather she didn't." His mother looked at his sister reprovingly, and bit a exasperated. Sharpay causing trouble was old news in their family.

"I'm really, really, really, sorry, Ryan," Sharpay said tearfully, and Ryan sighed.

"It's fine, Shar, just… give me some space, okay?"

"All right," she said in a small voice, and after a beat left to go upstairs. His mother seemed to relax once Sharpay was gone, and turned her whole focus to Ryan.

"Ryan, would you like to talk about it?"

"You know, we might as well," Ryan said, and his mother frowned down at him.

"What's the matter?" Ryan wasn't even sure where to begin with that statement.

"Can we sit down?"

"Of course, let's go sit down," his mother said, and she and Ryan walked toward his mother's favorite sitting room. They sat down and his mother looked at him so tenderly that Ryan almost started crying.

"Mom, there's really no easy way to say this, but," Ryan took a deep breath. "I'm gay." His mother blinked, once, then twice, and then sat back in her chair.

"You're gay?" She didn't seem angry, but she wasn't coming over and hugging him, and Ryan was cringing inside, but he kept going.

"Yes, and Sharpay decided to inform the entire second period lunchroom today."

"Ooh, Ryan, baby," his mother leaned forward and clasped Ryan's hand. "I'm so sorry that had to happen to you." Ryan almost sobbed in relief, and gripped his mother's hand so tight she cooed and began to stroke his hair.

"Thanks, mom." They sat in silence for a few more moments, before his mom stood up and pulled Ryan over to a love seat where she held her son. Ryan hiccupped, closed his eyes and leaned on his mother's shoulder. Her perfume settled over him and for a few moments Ryan knew a heartbreaking peace of mind.

"First thing, tomorrow, we'll get you a therapist." What was that saying about nothing lasting forever? Ryan drew back from his mother's arms.  
"A therapist? Mom, there's nothing wrong with me, I'm gay, and that's normal," he said, looking at his mother, preparing for a fight.

"Of course you are, Ducky, but something as traumatic as all this really should be handled by a professional," his mother said, patting his hand. Ryan sighed, and felt so angry for a moment he wasn't sure whether he wanted to cry or hit something.

"Mom, just for once, can you not hire some professional to take care of me and talk to me yourself?" Ryan hadn't even realized he was yelling until he stopped.

"Well—of course I can, baby, but I don't want to say something inappropriate," she said and Ryan groaned in frustration.

"All you have to say is that you love me, and accept me," he said to the ceiling.

"Then I love you, and accept you, no matter who you might love, okay? And anything that you need, I can give to you." There was a short silence. "Have you told your father?" Ryan opened his mouth to reply when another voice interrupted them.

"What are you telling your father?" Asked the man in question. Ryan ignored the queasy feeling in his stomach and decided it was best to get it all over at one time. He turned to face his father, who must have just come from a business meeting.

"Dad, I'm gay." His father cocked his head to the side, furrowed his brow, and took off his sport coat to drape over his arm.

"Yeah, so?" Ryan looked at his father, and his father looked at him.

"I was going to say, Ryan, that if you tell your father, he might not be very surprised," his mother finished. His father rolled his eyes.

"Darby I've been telling you for years that Ryan was gay, this should be old news."

"Well it's not old news to me," Ryan said sharply.

"Sorry, Son, didn't mean to sound dismissive of your feelings." His father loosened his tie and walked over to stand next to Ryan. "I know this must be hard for you, but I'm very proud of you. Always have been, always will be. You're my son, and the best damn son I could hope for."

"Thanks, Dad, that means a lot," Ryan said, and his father smiled before turning around to head off, fingers nimbly undoing his cufflinks.

"Christopher, what's for dinner?" Ryan heard his father enter the kitchen to pester the cook. And although his father's reaction was nice, the fact that he so casually moved on to something else stabbed at him painfully.

"Well, Ducky, how do you feel?" Mostly he felt numb. Too much had happened today for him to feel any other way.

"Tired, Mom, very tired. I'm going to go lie down."

"All right, will you be down for dinner?"

"I think so," Ryan said, smiling weakly, and he walked upstairs. Luckily Sharpay had decided to actually give him some space, so Ryan collapsed limply on his bed, and sighed into a pillow. His phone buzzed, and he fished it out of his pocket to look at it. A bunch of missed calls, some from his mother, a couple from Sharpay, one from Gabriella, one from Jason (which made him smile) and a text form Kelsi in all-caps saying "CALL ME."

So he did.

After the weekend, Ryan wasn't sure what to expect when he went to school on Monday. Sharpay had apologized to him enough times that he'd actually blown up at her for it, his parents still loved him in their own neurotic fashions, and his friends supported him. He'd spent most of the weekend with Kelsi in self-defense, and also because she'd been someone he could talk about everything too. And he meant everything, because he'd also told her about Troy. Except for the blowjob, because he still didn't know what to think about that, even if he thought about it all the time, especially while in bed and in the shower… But he had told her about his crush, and how kind Troy had been, how sweet and thoughtful and unbelievably wonderful he'd been to him.

_And I didn't think Kelsi could squeal like that, but apparently all girls have that capacity_, Ryan thought. So when he pulled up to school (in his own car, because he was still mad at Sharpay) and parked, he felt borderline terrified. He took a moment to do some breathing exercises, it was just like another performance, and he could take anything that his fellow students might throw at him.

When he walked into the hallway, and nothing happened, he sighed internally, and relaxed a bit. He found Kelsi along with a couple of his other friends waiting at his locker.

"Hey, Ryan, how're you doing?" Taylor asked.

"So far so good," he said.

"Good, if anything about that changes, just let us know, and we'll kick some ass," Gabriella said, looking fierce.

"Thanks, guys," he said, and the four-some walked to the common room by the cafeteria. Along the way Ryan noticed he was getting some glances, but nothing really outrageous.

He go the biggest reaction out of people when they entered the commons, and the basketball varsity boys trooped up to him and made a very public display of being friendly with him. When Troy gave him a one-armed hug Ryan jumped because Kelsi decided to pinch his butt, for which she received a very pointed glare.

"Thanks, guys, this means a lot," Ryan said, gratefully but also tired of all the attention. Troy must have picked up something in his expression because he made a point of steering away Gabriella, Taylor and Jason. Chad thumped Ryan one last time on the shoulder, and walked off to join them.

"You know, I think you might have a chance with him," Kelsi said, leaning up against Ryan.

"Right, which is why he left with his girlfriend," Ryan said, emphasizing the last word in that sentence.

"Only because he could tell you were getting uncomfortable, which no one else but me could," Kelsi said and then paused. "But I could, I mean. Anyway, he's paying an awful lot of attention to you."  
"I know," Ryan said mournfully. "And part of me totally hates Gabriella, but it's not her fault I have a huge crush on Troy. And I can't believe I'm talking about this at school."  
"Well, I think it's great that you're being open about yourself, so let's get to class, shall we?"

Mondays sucked, in Ryan's refined sense of opinion. But at least he didn't get attacked by homophobes or have his locker painted on. He did get a few sideways glances, but for the most part people treated him like they usually did, as just another fixture of the school student body, to be ignored unless otherwise applicable. Or something like that.

Ryan was picking his lunch out of his locker (his mother had made him a sandwich for the first time he could remember since second grade, and he was actually quite excited for it) when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and to his surprise saw Paul. Paul's dark hair had been bleached on a lock that hung over his right eye, and as he leaned against the locker next to Ryan's, he thrust out his waist just enough for his massive sickle and hammer belt buckle to become very prominent in Ryan's line of sigh, just above a nice sized bulge in his too tight pants.

"Hey, sup?" Paul said, sounding fairly disinterested.

"Not very much at the moment, and hello, Paul," Ryan said, and Paul smirked.

"Dude, you're so proper."

"Thank you? Was that a compliment or an insult?"

"Compliment, you make it work for you," Paul said, giving Ryan the up down with his eyes. Ryan flushed. "Nice hat, too."

"Thank you," Ryan said, grabbing his lunch bag. "So, how's your year going?"

"Eh, it's all fuckin' bullshit," Paul said. "I wouldn't even bother coming but some things," he glanced meaningfully at Ryan, "make it interesting enough to come back to."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," Ryan said diplomatically, sure that his cheeks were burning red enough to cook eggs on.

"Yeah, I bet you are," Paul said, pulling out a pack of clove cigarettes. "I'll see you later, Mr. Prim 'N Proper." Ryan watched him walk out with more than a bit of bemusement. Clearly Paul thought he was literally too cool for school, but he also seemed to be interested in Ryan. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he walked to the lunchroom.

When he got there, he took his usual seat next to Sharpay, who smiled at him. They didn't talk, but rather had an unspoken conversation where Ryan said he was no longer angry, and Sharpay didn't have to apologize anymore. Both of them ate slowly, in comfortable silence, which lasted for about five minutes before Janine joined them. The ringlets in her brown hair were frayed, and she had been a bit clumsy with her eyeliner, both details Ryan watched his sister pick out, and then refrain from commenting on. Maybe Sharpay had learned something this last week?

"So I was thinking about trying out for the musical this time," Janine said as she took a seat, and Sharpay scoffed. Ryan privately amended his thought, Sharpay might have learned something, but that didn't mean she cared.

"Please, you say that every year. You'll chicken out in the next couple weeks before try-outs." Janine seemed to shrink, and then straightened up, defiantly.

"No, I won't, because try-outs start Wednesday," the other girl said, snippily, which, normally, Sharpay would eviscerate her for, but instead of her tone Sharpay paid attention to her words.

"Try-outs start WEDNESDAY?" Sharpay shrieked. The lunchroom seemed to vibrate, shifting interest over to Sharpay, only to drift away when it appeared nothing monumental was happening.

"Darbus decided that since word had got out, we might as well start rehearsals earlier and make use of the extra time," Janine said. Sharpay, very clearly not looking at Ryan, swore, and then ran off. "Sorry, Ryan, I thought she knew."

"Well, she didn't, and neither did I, so thanks for telling us," Ryan said. "What part are you hoping for?"

"Oh, just one of the chorus would be fine," Janine said. "Nothing center stage, like I'm sure you'll get. What about you?"

"Honestly? I wouldn't mind Jesus as long as Sharpay wasn't getting Mary, but since I doubt that will happen, I'd like to be Judas."

"Tired of being your sister's romantic interest?" Janine looked sympathetic, so Ryan was honest with her.

"A little bit." Ryan was distracted by the arrival of his favorite secret-not-so-secret crush. Troy Bolton strode up like the extremely pretty person he was, smiling and staring at Ryan with such focus that almost gave him an erection. Instead the blond boy crossed his legs, and waited for Troy to reach speaking distance.

"Hey, Ryan," Troy said, "I heard try-outs for the musical were on Wednesday, I was wondering if you could help me out with ideas." Help Troy? Spend hours alone with the hottest boy in school, coaching him through song and dance? It was the stuff Ryan's frequent fantasies were made of, or at least started with. Troy would come over, need help with a dance, and then Ryan would dance with him, and Troy would look at him with those big beautiful blue eyes and…

"Sure thing, Troy," Ryan said, trying to get his body to calm down.

"And could you help me?" Ryan blinked in surprise to see Chad peeking out from behind Troy.

"Chad?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out," he said brightly.

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with musicals," Ryan said. Chad scratched the back of his head and rocked back and forth on his heels.

"Well, after this summer, I've decided to expand my interests." Troy smirked at his best friend and slung an arm over his shoulder.

"What the big doofus is trying to say is that he wants to impress Taylor, and make his mother happy, since this is the closest she'll ever get to him being in Phantom of the Opera," Troy interjected. Ryan chuckled and Chad shrugged before nodding an affirmative.

"All right, you guys free after school?" Ryan asked. "You can come over and we'll discuss song choice, dance steps and I'll give you pointers. Sound good?"

"Definitely, meet you at your locker?" Troy said. Ryan nodded, and watched the two boys walk off. He could swear he heard Chad ask, "How do you know where Ryan's locker is?"

* * *

By the time Wednesday rolled around, Ryan was more than a little exhausted. Since the auditions were all individual, Sharpay hadn't required him for practice, and had instead sequestered herself away during her practice. Troy and Chad had been difficult to work with, at least together, because they kept harassing each other. Ryan had had to send them to separate rooms in his house to practice, and checked in on them periodically.

Chad had picked a song from the musical Chicago, although when Ryan told him that JC Superstar was more of a rock opera and it might not be the best choice, Chad become even more insistent. Chad didn't really want to get a part, just to try out and say that he had to Taylor. Troy, though, had asked what song Ryan was singing. Ryan had managed to resist telling him, but he and Troy had picked a good song for the brunette to sing.

His first surprise came when he had led Chad up to the door and peaked in to wave at Kelsi, and seen Paul sitting beside her and Mrs. Darbus, before he got chased out. After Chad came out he was somewhat pale, but smiling. Ryan clapped him on the back and congratulated him for trying.

"I think I did good," Chad said. "I mean, I didn't keep the tune great, but, you know, I liked that song cuz it was more about speaking, than singing, you know?"

"Some numbers are like that," Ryan said, "and Richard Gere does a pretty quick tempo version of Razzle Dazzle, you should hear the one that Jerry Orbach did, it's a bit slower and melodic, takes more voice."

"Jerry Orbach? Wasn't he the Law and Order guy?"

"Yeah, but you see, Chad, actors have these things called careers, and they act in lots of things," Ryan said and Chad shoved him good-naturedly. Janine spilled through the door as Darbus called for the next audition, which was Troy.

"Break a leg, Bolton," Ryan yelled, and Troy flashed him that smile, that goddamned smile he insisted on smiling just to melt Ryan's spine. He turned to find Chad looking at him but the other boy quickly glanced away.

"I can't believe I did it," Janine squealed, and Ryan moved to congratulate her on finally trying out. "My voice totally cracked and I flubbed a line, but I did it!"

"Awesome! Congratulations!" Ryan swept her up in a hug. Then Sarah, another drama girl, broke in to give her a hug and Ryan sat back down by Chad.

"So, I figured Kelsi's there for some reason, but do you know who that dude with the perma-sneer was?" Ryan raised an eyebrow at Chad's question.

"Paul? He's a new student here, and I don't know what he was doing there." Ryan ran Chad's last sentence through his head again. "Was he sneering at you?"

"I don't know, could have just been his default facial expression." Chad yawned and pulled out his cell phone. "I'm gonna call Taylor."

"Have fun," Ryan said, for lack of a better thing to say, and sat back to wait for his turn. Troy came out after a couple minutes, shaking his head, and then bounded over to Ryan.

"Dude, I think I really impressed Darbus," Troy said. "Aerosmith was an awesome idea."

"I'm glad you liked it," Ryan said, teaching Troy to dance and sing along to Falling In Love (Is Hard On the Knees) had been an exercise in temptation and frustration by turns. Troy could sing all right, but he had to learn a bit how to rock out and keep in tune. But his dancing… His dancing had been positively sinful, and Ryan had a few times he had to bite his tongue to keep from drooling.

"So, what song are you doing again?" Troy said, sitting down where Chad had just been, but a little closer, and a little sweatier.

"Clever, but I'm still not telling you," Ryan said, bumping shoulders with Troy, who frowned prettily.

"But Ryyyyyan, I wannnnna knoooooow," Troy whined and Ryan smiled.

"Unless you sneak in there to watch me, you're never gonna know." Troy pouted and crossed his arms.

"NEXT, Zeke Baylor" Darbus yelled, and both boys were very surprised to see Zeke walk in.

"I didn't know Zeke was trying out," Troy said.

"That's because we kept it a secret," said Sharpay, appearing from behind the boys like a blonde wraith.

"So that's why your practice sessions were closed," Ryan said. "I didn't see Zeke's car at the house…"

"That's because I gave him a ride," Sharpay said, not looking at Ryan. Ryan was still driving his own car, something that irked his sister, but Ryan had enjoyed driving himself to and from school, and the degree of freedom it gave him.

"Cool, well, good luck Sharpay," Troy said, and Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"You say, 'break a leg,' Troy, or nothing at all, because otherwise it's a jinx."

"Oh, I didn't know," Troy said, winking at Ryan when Sharpay turned her back. Ryan giggled into his hand. After a minute or so, Zeke came out, and Darbus called out "NEXT, Gabriella Marquez." For a moment, no one appeared, and Sharpay was smiling entirely too much like a cat who'd caught a canary, drowned it in cream and devoured the entire mess.

"Ms. Montez?"

"Wait, wait! I'm here," Gabriella ran in, looking flustered and out of breath, and glaring at Sharpay. "I'm here."

"Well come on then, the show simply must go on," Mrs. Darbus said, and turned away dramatically.

"Gabriella, you made it, I thought you had to tutor someone," Sharpay said, inspecting her nails. Gabriella glowered at her.

"Once I explained the situation to Michael, and Mr. Simmons, they were very kind and let me come to audition. Now if you excuse me, I have to go win the part of Mary." She darted in the door before Sharpay could form a sufficiently scathing response, which made the blonde girl snarl.

"Normally, as a straight guy, I'd find their cat-fighting hot," Troy said, his breath tickling Ryan's ear. "But mostly I just find it terrifying."

"Normally, as a gay man, I wouldn't be afraid of any cat-fighting," Ryan said, whispering in Troy's ear, "but I'm with you on the utterly terrifying bit." The two boys snickered, even as Ryan thought at Troy, _and you're not exactly completely straight, Mr. Bolton._

"Hey, I'm gonna step outside," Troy said, "mind sending Gabi out when she's done?"

"Not at all." Yes, yes he did mind, but he'd do it anyway. Gabriella came out as Darbus yelled for Sharpay to come in, and a fight almost erupted as the two girls passed one another, but Ryan deftly inserted himself between them, and both of them, remembering last week, kept quiet. Ryan had to admit, there had been a couple upsides to last Friday, and this was one of them.

"Thanks, Ryan," Gabriella said as she went outside.

"Yeah, sure, you're welcome," Ryan said under his breath. And then it was his turn to go in. As he passed Sharpay, she smiled at him, and the exchanged what they called a "twin-glance." Ryan stepped into the auditorium, and smiled as the lights came up.

"All right, Mr. Evans, I assume you brought your music?"

"I did," Ryan said, slipping out a CD he'd burned last night. Darbus didn't have an iPod dock or anything so he had to burn CDs for himself, Troy and Chad. He looked at Kelsi who winked at him and Paul, who gave him a crooked, cocky, grin.

"I'll be doing Meatloaf's Life is a Lemon, and I Want My Money Back," Ryan said, and Darbus's eyebrows went up.

"An interesting choice, Mr. Evans, very different from your usual fare. I'm glad to see you trying something new, let's hear it." Ryan turned the song on, and after a beat he began to dance, belting out lyrics with his whole body. JC Superstar was a rock opera, more than it was a normal musical, and he was going to rock. It was why he had chosen Meatloaf, an artist that normally he'd have nothing to do with, but he hadn't been able to find a number from another musical that really spoke to him for the role he wanted.

He didn't float; this wasn't a play for modern dance. It was for hips thrusts and leg shakes. He couldn't resist trying out a half pirouette and a few other contemporary moves, but for the most part it was about stage presence. He wasn't just dancing, he was acting, and singing and making each of those mesh and transubstantiate into theater. It was like crack, or at least, Ryan imagined, as sweat dripped down his back, his breath pounded in his chest and he legs felt hot as he stamped the stage. He was alive and free and everything else that had happened to him, his outing, Troy, everything faded out and back in as fuel driving him louder, faster and better.

"Life is a lemon, and I want my MONEY BACK!" Ryan sang the last line, striking a pose as the guitars continued to wail behind him before the song drew to a close. Everything was perfect, until someone wolf-whistled, and Ryan completely lost his composure, trying to see who had done it.

"MR. BOLTON," Mrs. Darbus almost screamed. "What are you doing in here?"

"Uh, sneaking in to watch Ryan?" Darbus glanced at Ryan and then at Troy, who was sitting the last row by the door, which was slightly propped open. How he'd managed to get in through the locked door, Ryan was sure he'd never find out.

"Troy," Ryan groaned, covering his eyes. He didn't want Troy to have his audition ruined on anything other than his acting merits. Troy had a habit of ignoring rules if he thought they were stupid, and Darbus didn't react all that positively to having her rules so willfully flouted. As it was her lips were pursed with displeasure, but her eyes were gleaming with a sort of satisfaction Ryan hadn't seen on her before.

"This is a CLOSED audition, Mr. Bolton," Darbus continued, standing up, "and if I wasn't already sure that I'd found my Jesus, and my Judas, you would be in big trouble."

"Really?" Ryan asked, not at all embarrassed when his voice cracked, and Darbus smiled.

"I'd ask you not to tell anyone else, but I know how well that worked out before," she said. "And yes, the two of you have a certain sort of chemistry together that I think would translate very well into the dynamic between the Christ and his prodigal apostle."

"So, who's what?"

"Who is who, Mr. Bolton. And you will find that out in due time. Now please, get out of here, both of you." Troy flashed Ryan a thumbs up and scampered out the door, while Ryan, feeling both embarrassed and very pleased, left through stage left.

"So, how'd you do?" Sharpay asked. Ryan grinned.

"Darbus says I'm either Jesus or Judas."

"Very nice," Sharpay said, and Ryan frowned. Clearly his sister wasn't interested in celebrating until her own part in the play was confirmed.

"Dude, Ryan," Chad bounded up to him with Troy and Zeke on his heels. "Troy said you got Jesus, or Judas, congrats man."

"Thanks guys," Ryan said as he got swept up in a sea of masculine energy. After a minute Gabriella and Taylor joined them, with the girls exchanging death glares with Sharpay. "Troy, I can't believe you actually snuck in to see me."

"You didn't sneak in to see me," Gabriella pouted, and Ryan, for all that he really liked the girl, wanted to slap her.

"You weren't keeping secrets from me, though," Troy countered, "Ryan refused to tell Chad and me what he was doing, so I had to find out."

"Oh, you so like playing hard to get?" Gabriella asked, impishly.

"I guess you'll have to find out," Troy said. Ryan did his best to ignore their flirting. "But, Ryan, you did an awesome job, and thanks for helping me out."

"Yeah, me too, buddy," Chad said, one arm wrapped around Taylor.

"Yes, thank you for trying to give my boyfriend some culture, Ryan. Lord knows it's been a fruitless endeavor for me," Taylor said, and Chad flushed.

"I do what I can," Ryan said, smirking, because Gabriella seemed a little put out that even though Troy's arm was around her shoulders, he was smiling at Ryan. Auditions didn't take much longer, and after they'd spent some time socializing, Sharpay dragged him off to return home.

* * *

The results of the auditions weren't put up until Friday, but Kelsi had called Ryan on Thursday and told him that he should brace himself, because Sharpay was not going to be happy. Ryan, knowing that meant Sharpay hadn't gotten Mary, had gone out of his way to make sure that Sharpay's favorite ice-cream was stocked up in the house, and to buy some cheap vases for his sister to break, and arranged them around their practice room.

Friday morning the twins arrived at school in the same car, with Sharpay driving, something that put her in good mood. They entered the school as they always used to, looking glamorous and fabulous enough to outshine the sun.

"Hey, man, what's up?" Jason said as he walked up to the two of them.

"Not much, just busy being awesome," Ryan said with a little shrug and Jason snorted.

"Yeah, I can see that. I didn't know you liked, uh, whatever those shiny little things are," Jason said.

"Rhinestones," Sharpay sneered, and then muttered something that sounded like "ignoramus."  
"I don't usually, but today the sun was out, bluebirds were singing and the cactus made a lovely bass chorus for a Disney perfect day," Ryan said, and Jason looked confused, which was not unusual. "What's up with you?"  
"Uh, well, you know, I'm not really good at school, and I was wondering if you wanted to be study buddies for English?"

"English isn't exactly my strong suit, either," Ryan said. "But two heads have to be better than one."

"So, yes?" Of course, Jason did need these things spelled out for him. But Ryan liked Jason, he was a good guy, and cute to boot, and Ryan really did study better when someone else was around.

"Sure, you free this weekend?"

"Yeah, man, I'm not really doing anything," Jason said. "Although it seems like all my buds have been bit by the drama bug."

"You don't feel the call of the theater?" Ryan asked, paraphrasing one of Darbus's frequently proffered sentiments.

"Uh, no, no I do not."

"Thank God," Sharpay muttered, and Ryan glared at her.

"So, I guess I'll see you later, thanks again dude," Jason said as he walked off. Ryan watched him walk, and decided that although Troy was clearly the hottest guy on the team, Jason was no slouch in the looks department, just in the brains.

"You know, Ryan, I'm really not sure it's the best thing for you to be spending all this time with those boys," Sharpay said, and Ryan frowned at her.

"What, because they're friends with me you didn't pick and choose?"

"I don't pick and choose your friends," Sharpay protested shrilly.

"No, you just make it impossible for me to spend time with people you don't approve of."

"I'll have you know that I think I've been very supportive of your friendship with those basketball boys, not all of whom I think are terribly wonderful," Sharpay said. "But that wasn't what I was talking about."

"Then what was?"

"They're all straight, Ryan, you know that, right?"

"Yes, Sharpay, I'm not oblivious." _Just full of wishful thinking._ "Did it occur to you that perhaps I like them for who they are?"

"I know you've missed being 'one of the boys,' Ryan, but don't think I don't notice how you watch them."

"There's no harm in watching," Ryan groused, and Sharpay shrugged.

"You're right, but I don't want to see you get hurt. If they come to their senses they might change their mind about you."

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself," Ryan said stiffly, and stalked off to his first class. The worst part about what Sharpay was that she knew him well enough to unconsciously pick up on his private fears.

The casting results were supposed to be posted at the end of the day, but Ryan had a sneaking suspicion from a quick conversation with Kelsi that he knew who was getting what. He was probably Jesus, Troy most likely Judas, Gabriella definitely Mary and Sharpay someone she would not be pleased about. Class at the end of the day with Gabriella and Sharpay was almost intolerable; the two girls conducted a version of silent, cold warfare that would have scared even hardened Cold War veterans.

When class let out, both girls practically ran out to find the listing posted outside Darbus's classroom. Ryan followed a bit more sedately, but only a bit. He bumped into Chad on the way, who grinned at him despite looking somewhat sickly.

"You excited?" the other boy asked.

"Yes, are you?"

"Uh, not really," Chad said, "I mean I really hope I didn't get a big part." Ryan hesitated, on the one hand he could tell Chad he most likely didn't, but on the other hand, that seemed almost a bit insulting.

"Whomever you're cast as, I'm sure you'll do great," Ryan settled on, and Chad smiled.

"As long as you help me out. My mom is way too excited that we're doing an Andrew Lloyd Webber, even if it's not Phantom, and Michael Crawford isn't involved, and Taylor won't stop talking to me about the historical perspective on Christ versus the religious."

"Ouch, knowledge burns, doesn't it?"

"Shut your mouth, boy," Chad said, shoving Ryan not so gently.

"Hey guys," Troy said, jogging up to the boys. "Have you seen the results—" He was interrupted by a piercing shriek. The boys froze, along with everyone else in the hallway.

"Oh no," Ryan said, and took off running, both basketball boys easily pacing him. They got to Darbus's classroom just in time to see Sharpay shove Gabriella, who then called the blonde girl a bitch and slapped her.

"Hey, hey, ladies, let's calm down," Chad said, wading in to the thick of it, while Troy and Ryan hung back. "Guys, come on, control your women."

"Oh he should not have said that," Ryan whispered as Sharpay and Gabriella paused in their fighting to focus both their attentions on Chad.

"No, he should not have," Troy said, as the girls advanced on Chad and began yelling at him. Chad looked utterly terrified.

"We should really help him," Ryan said.

"Yeah, no, he's dead, let's just leave it alone," Troy said.

"You're such a coward."

"Do you really want to get in the middle of that?" Ryan had to say no.

"Hey, both of you, back off!" Taylor shouted as she came to Chad's rescue.

"Oh thank God you're here," Chad said ducking behind his girlfriend. "My friends are useless and I thought I was going to die."

"Don't be such a drama queen," Sharpay snapped and Gabriella nodded.

"Seriously, Danforth, you talk about us like possessions and think we won't rip your hide off?"

"You did what?" Taylor said, turning on Chad.

"Please, protect me now, chastise me later," he begged and she sighed.

"Sharpay, Gabriella, leave him alone." The two girls sniffed, looked at one another, scowled, and then took off in separate directions.

"Are you going to go after them?" Taylor asked, looking at Troy and Ryan.

"I think they need some space," Ryan said diplomatically.

"Yeah, they need space," Troy echoed him.

"Pansies," Chad declared only to be pinched by Taylor. "Ow!"

"You and I are going to have a chat," she said.

"But I haven't even found out what role I have," Chad said, and Taylor softened. Ryan leaned forward, very aware of Troy looking over his shoulder at the list.

"Oh. My. God." Chad stared at the list, aghast. "I'm PETER?" His voice broke in horror.

"Chad that's wonderful!" Taylor said, hugging her boyfriend, who, judging by his face, did not share her opinion.

"Dude, I'm Jesus," Troy said, and Ryan smiled at him.

"And I'm Judas." Troy's grin was fading as he looked into Ryan's eyes.

"I don't know if I can do this," Troy said quietly, and Ryan frowned at him.

"What are you talking about? You'll be great." Troy blinked a few times, as if confused, and then shrugged, frowning. _He even frowns handsomely,_ Ryan thought.

"I mean, this role is a bit, you know, more emotional and heavy than anything I've done before. I don't know if I'm up for it, to be honest."

"Don't worry, Troy," Ryan said, putting a hand on one of Troy's firm, muscular shoulders, "I'll help you as much as you need it." Troy smiled warmly at Ryan.

"Thanks, Ryan," Troy said, and the two boys had to be sharing a moment, in Ryan's opinion, because Troy was leaning in, still smiling at him, and only him, and Ryan knew he was smiling back like a loon. But his eyes drifted, as if compelled, over to the list on the wall, and he saw what role Gabriella had, and which one Sharpay had.

"Well that's why Sharpay was so upset," Ryan said. Troy turned to look at the list.

"Who's Queen Herod?"

"Well it's supposed to be king, but I guess Darbus knew that if Sharpay didn't get at least one big number, there'd be Hell to pay," Ryan said. In reality, Sharpay was more suited to a role like Herod than to playing sweet, sensitive Mary, but Ryan would never tell her that.

"You don't think I got Jesus just because Gabriella got Mary, do you?" Troy asked.

"Troy, why are you so nervous about this? I'll be with you every step of the way, and you got it on your own acting chops."

"Yeah, you're right," Troy sighed. "But you better be serious when you say you'll help me out."

"Of course I am," Ryan said, softly. "Anything you need."

"Thanks, Ryan, that means a lot to me," Troy said, giving Ryan a quiet, soft smile. "Anyway, I probably should go find Gabriella."

_Troy, why do you always have to ruin our moments by bringing your girlfriend into them?_ Ryan thought, but what he said was something supportive, he didn't even remember, mostly he just watched Troy walk away.

* * *

"Sharpay?" Ryan poked his head around the doorway of his sister's room. "Are you in there?"

"Yes, Ryan, I'm in my own room, what a shocker," came the snippy response.

"Just checking on you," he said, mentally counting to ten to avoid snapping at Sharpay. "You okay?"

"Yes, Ryan, I'm fine. Although, I spoke with Mrs. Darbus," Sharpay stood up and faced Ryan. "And she decided that since you had such a big part, and would be working with Troy, that I would be the choreographer."

"Really?" Ryan said, crossing his arms. "She decided that?"  
"Yes, she did. Do you have a problem with that?" Ryan had to remind himself that his sister was upset, and it was true that his role and helping Troy would take a lot of work, but still… _this is bullshit._

"Fine, Shar, do whatever you want to, you always do," Ryan said as he walked away. Sometimes, he hated his sister. The first rehearsal would be on Monday, but at this point, Ryan didn't even want to go. There was entirely too much drama involved, and the production hadn't even started yet.

But there was one glorious, fabulous, utterly unbelievably awesome upside that would make putting up with his sister, Gabriella, Darbus and everything, and that was Troy. Lots of time to spend with Troy, time dancing, time singing, time bonding… Ryan did a pirouette into his room, and proceeded to dance.

His phone ringing interrupted Ryan in the middle of shaking his ass in front of his mirror, and when he picked it up he was somewhat out of breath.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ryan, it's Jason," Jason said.

"Hey, Jason, what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you could meet up with me on Saturday…"

* * *

Monday morning, Troy woke up, and felt a bit of apprehension. Troy didn't like to feel nervous, mostly because he wasn't really used to it. Things came easily to him, or they didn't come at all. Basketball he had to work at, but he was also the best at. Gabriella dropped into his lap like a gift from God, singing and dancing came naturally to him, and he wasn't even half-bad at school. His skin stayed clear with minimal washing, he could eat anything he wanted, and people liked him apparently just for breathing. He hadn't needed bracers, he bounced back from sprains and injuries like lightning, and he felt the opposite of inadequate in the locker-room showers. And if he didn't mind saying, he looked pretty good no matter what he was wearing.

So what on earth was it about this musical that was giving him butterflies in his stomach? Oh sure, Troy knew from performance anxiety, but this was something different. And oddly enough, no matter how much Ryan told him he'd do a great job as Jesus, he just felt more nervous.

Troy stumbled his way through a shower, into his clothes and ate breakfast like a zombie. His father had already left for school, and his mother was on her way out to work, so Troy wound up locking the house, as he was the last one left. Until he realized he was missing a textbook, and had to run around the house looking for it, and then left his house.

"Crap, I'm gonna be late," Troy groaned, as he sped down the road. His old truck rumbled beneath him, letting him feel every crack and dip in the road. He patted her on the dash and whispered encouraging words.

"Come on, baby-girl, you can do it, I believe in you," he said, momentarily reflecting on how Gabriella hated nick-names, or as she called them, "diminutives." After a bit his thoughts drifted back to the play, and to Ryan. The blond boy was going to be a major asset; in fact, Troy was counting on him to save his ass. He'd had a look at the script, which Ryan had gotten for him early, and listened to the album Ryan had given him, and he was frankly intimidated by the amount of emotion some of the songs required, especially Gethsemane.

Ryan really was an awesome guy, and Troy had prided himself on being super-cool about Ryan being gay. Not that any of his close friends were the type to discriminate, but Troy saw no problem with patting himself on the back for being ultra-accepting of Ryan. Not that Ryan needed the support, for the most part he was the strongest person Troy had met, but when Ryan had problems Troy had really enjoyed being able to help him in a way that his friends typically didn't need. Not that Troy enjoyed seeing Ryan hurt, but…

_Right, time to stop thinking, Bolton, cuz now you're just going in circles._ Troy reached over to his old radio, and turned it on to the one station it still properly received, and listened to some oldies.

When he pulled in to school he parked in his unofficial official spot, which always went to the basketball captain. Hopping out, he saw one of the new freshman players sitting waiting for him.

"Hey, Jimmie, what's up man?" Jimmie grinned at him nervously, and grabbed his backpack strap with both hands.

"Not much, Troy, I just was out here and thought I'd, you know, chill til you came." Troy smirked.

"That's so sweet, Jimmie, I didn't know you cared." The other boy flushed, and ducked his head. "Tell you what, since you were so kind, you can carry my stuff." He tossed his bag at Jimmie who barely caught it, and staggered under the added weight.

"Thanks, Jimbo, you're a pal," Troy said. "My first class is English, okay? That's in room 203, and I like a seat in the back." He patted Jimmie on the head, ruffling his hair and giving him Smile #2, the Favor Smile. Jimmie beamed back at him.

"You bet, Captain," and he took off. Troy snorted when the boy was out of earshot, and started chuckling. Every year there was a bit of the hero-worship borderline crush thing between a few of the Froshies and the Seniors, but Jimmie had latched onto him faster than most. He'd have to tell Chad, the other boy would get a big laugh out of it. And owe him money.

He headed to the commons, where he met up with the rest of the varsity basketball team every morning. The only one of his friends there was Jason, who, instead of frantically copying someone's homework, was dozing in his chair, feet up on a table. Troy casually knocked his legs off the table and sat down.

"Assmonger," Jason said, grumpily.

"You love it." Troy gave him smile #4, the Friend Smile, and Jason half-smiled back. Troy's smiles never failed, almost never at least.

"You're still an assmonger."

"That's a new word for you, where you'd pick that up?"

"Ryan, actually."

"Ryan? Sounds a little pedestrian for him."

"Big words, Bolton, you retaking the SAT?"

"Blow it out your ass, Cross," Troy said easily. "What were you doing with Ryan?"

"He's my study buddy for English, and Trig, since we have the same classes, just different periods." Well that explained the lack of homework copying.

"Ah, well that explains why you're learning new words." Troy paused. "I thought Ryan had trouble with English?"

"Yeah, he does, kinda. He's a slow reader, even slower than me. But he gets it, you know?"

"I know, he's a really smart guy," Troy said, "like, he's promised to help me out with the play, cuz otherwise I don't think I could do it."

"You like him a lot, don't you?" Jason asked, and Troy frowned, confused.

"Don't you?" Jason shrugged.

"He's a cool guy, and yeah, I like him, but, it's like, you almost like him, like him."

"What, like, gay-like?" Troy asked, incredulous. "Fuck, man, can't a straight dude be buds with a gay dude and have it be no-homo?"

"I didn't say you wanted on him, I just said you really like him." Jason paused. "Do you like him? Like, want on him?"

"Okay, Jason, Ryan is a really good friend, all right? Can we leave it at that? I have a girlfriend, you know," Troy said, growing irritated. Jason shrugged.

"I have an uncle, he was married for like, 10 years, then he divorced my aunt and hooked up with some 22-year old Polynesian guy, and they've been together ever since. And he had a kid, too."

"That's fascinating, but there's no fuckin' way I'm gonna jump Ryan's bones," Troy snapped. He was practically glaring at Jason, and he didn't care. He cared about Ryan, why did it have to be a big deal? It wasn't like he thought about the other boy all the time. It certainly wasn't like Ryan intruded into his thoughts at the oddest times, during dinner or while he was jacking off or…

"I'm sorry if I'm pissing you off dude, I like Ryan too and I was just," Jason floundered around. "You know I'm not good with words, Troy."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a bit touchy about it. People keep giving me looks, especially after Sharpay's little meltdown, and it's getting annoying."

"I heard a rumor," Chad said as he sat down, "that Ryan services the whole basketball team between games, which is kinda funny considering we didn't really hang with him until this summer. So you're not alone, Troy."

"Sup, bro," Jason said, giving Chad a solid fist-bump.

"Really? That's kinda funny," Troy said, and then smirked. "Oh, and speaking of gay stuff, guess who's got the first man-crush of the year?"

"Oh, dildos. All ready? The year's barely started," Chad said mournfully.

"10 big ones please," Troy said, gesturing with one empty hand as Chad took out his wallet.

"Who is it?" Jason asked.

"Zara."

"Ghetto, he's kinda annoying," Jason said. Troy shrugged.

"He's a sweet kid, just a little too eager."

"You're way too nice, Troy," Chad said as Troy counted his money.

"Well, I do have him carrying my bag to class for me," Troy said. "Free labor is free labor." Other members of the popular crowd soon joined the three boys, and the conversation drifted far away from Ryan Evans. Troy leaned back after a minute and closed his eyes, thinking. He'd known that being friendly with Ryan would inspire whispering, especially after his rather public outing at Sharpay's hands. He had to say he was rather proud of himself, and his friends, to a lesser extent, for not even thinking about their reputations before being there for the blond boy. But now that the entire hullabaloo had settled down, and there were people whispering about him and Ryan, he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

Or the fact that one some level his gut recognized a spot of truth in their whispering. But he was with Gabriella, and he liked Gabriella, and he was attracted to Gabriella, most important of all, so he wasn't gay. At least, not all the way.

"Hey, babe," Chad as Taylor sat down.

"Chad, I don't appreciate diminutives, I'm a young woman, not an object," she chastised him, and Troy knew that was where Gabriella got that from. Or maybe it was just a brainy-girl thing.

"A little objectifying is good for the soul," Chad said, and Taylor laughed. Troy looked around to see if Gabriella was there, and frowned when he couldn't find her.

"Hey, Taylor, have you seen Gabi?"

"Oh, yeah, she had to drop in to see Mr. Chapman about something," Taylor said. Chapman taught one of the AP classes Gabriella was taking, one of the many, and she was studying for extra AP tests as well. Between studying, tutoring and being tutored, Gabriella had spent almost no time with her boyfriend, who was becoming irritated with his situation.

_Not that I didn't already have a serious case of blue balls, but now I don't even get cuddling or make-out time,_ Troy thought grumpily. And stupid Chad for having a girl that put out and stupid Jason for being happy jerking off to porn and stupid Ryan for—for—

With a disgusted groan Troy stood up, and walked off. He needed to relieve some pressure, either with basketball or some furious masturbation. Preferably both.


	4. Everything's Alright

Disclaimer: I do not own the High School Musical franchise. I do not own Jesus Christ Superstar. I intend to make no money from this enterprise. I do intend have boys make whoopee with other boys.

A/N—Sorry this takes so long, I will finish the fic, but I'm about a month away from finishing my first novel (or at least the third and final draft of it). I don't know what being a professional writer might mean for my fanfiction, but for now I see no reason to count eggs before they hatch. Besides, if you think about it, fanfiction is really just maintaining the proud literary tradition of co-opting another's ideas to make something new. If it's good enough for Shakespeare, then its good enough for me, and some of the fanfiction I've read is better than the source material. Not a lot, but it exists.

Everything's Alright

Chapter IV

The first rehearsal for the musical was an absolute mess, as most first rehearsals were. Ryan arrived early with Kelsi to get a good seat and because even if he wasn't mad at Sharpay for stealing his choreography, he didn't care to accompany her to rehearsal. Besides, she had Zeke following her around like a new lap dog, so it wasn't like she needed him anymore.

_Wow, you're in a mood and a half today,_ Ryan thought. Maybe that was because he was suffering from a serious case of mixed signals, like a broken traffic light flashing green and red at the same time. His friendship with Troy was escalating and as much fun as it had been to start with, it was growing tiresome. He could only tolerate Troy complaining about Gabriella so many times, and how little attention she paid to him, and not explode. But every single time he thought _this is it, this is the last time I tell him it'll be okay, give him advice, or help him_ Troy would turn to him and smile and tell Ryan how much he appreciated the other boy, or drop an arm on Ryan's shoulder for a perfect few minutes.

Ryan waved to a few of the techies that he considered halfway cool. He didn't take the dim view Sharpay did of the people who literally worked behind the scenes, but he wasn't completely absolved from the tendency to look down on the non-actors. Honestly, most of them were just dorky, and although Ryan was always nice and polite, but that didn't mean he had to like them. He noticed that Paul, and his band's equipment, was set up, but the foursome of musicians were noticeably absent. They were probably outside smoking cigarettes, or doing something equally rebellious.

"It seems like there are more people here than usual," Ryan commented to Kelsi.

"I think the plays have become more popular since Troy and Gabriella got involved," his friend replied. Part of Ryan felt more than a little irritated that because of Troy's popularity Ryan's favorite calling was suddenly deemed cool, but at the same time, Ryan was apparently one of those things that Troy deemed cool, which technically made him cool twice-over.

_Stop rationalizing your emotions because you wish Troy would drop Gabriella like a bad habit, pick you up, and have his way with you._

"Speak of the devils," Kelsi murmured into Ryan's ear. Ryan swiveled around to see Troy enter, hand in hand with Gabriella, who was talking on her cell phone. Troy caught his eye, and his face lit up. The other boy turned, said something to Gabriella who waved her hand at him, still talking into the phone. Troy shrugged, although his smile dropped off, and he made his way over to Ryan. Kelsi cleared her throat meaningfully and looked at Ryan.

"Yeah, I know," Ryan said out of the side of his mouth, as Troy looked back up and smiled at him again. A second later the basketball superstar dropped into the seat next to Ryan, and ruffled his hair.

"No hat today?" Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Not with this outfit, Troy." Troy looked Ryan up and down and shrugged.

"I thought you could wear a hat with everything."

"Restraint is the essence of style," Ryan responded and Troy smirked.

"Is that why half your clothes are brighter than a neon sign? Or what about all those ties you have?"

"Flair is the essence of fashion, and there is a deep distinction to be made between style and fashion, trust me," Ryan said, and Troy chuckled.

"I trust you, Ryan, I just don't agree with you."

"Not all of us can pull off the lazy-jock-chic you do," Ryan said.

"Hey, this is so not lazy-jock-chic," Troy said, fingering his striped button down shirt. "You bought this for me, so I know that for a fact." Troy paused. "It looks okay, doesn't it?"

"Trust me, you look great today, Troy," Ryan said, remembering with pleasure the time Troy and he had gone to the mall, and Ryan had taken him to a J Crew and picked out some shirts and a nice pair of jeans for his friend. Troy was wearing a shirt and a pair of shoes that matched his belt, all thanks to Ryan's efforts at styling the other boy. He felt more than saw Kelsi cough into her hand, and knew that later she would be pressuring him for details on the shopping expedition.

"Gabi didn't even notice," Troy said mournfully, and Ryan shrugged, secretly pleased even though he didn't like to see Troy upset, much.

"Well, I did," he said, and then wondered if that was too much. "Who's she on the phone with?" _Yes, Troy, focus on Gabriella, not my wayward mouth_, Ryan pleaded mentally.

"Someone from her baccalaureate program, or whatever," Troy said. "Rehearsals were supposed to be our together time, since apparently she can't spare any the rest of the week, but, she's already ignoring me." Both boys looked up, to see Gabriella walk outside, phone pinned between her ear and shoulder, jotting something down on notebook. "Wow, and now she's walking out."

"Well, there's still a few minutes before it starts," Ryan said, and Troy sighed, dramatically, before leaning to the side and putting his head on Ryan's shoulder. Ryan made a Herculean effort to both not freeze and to not relax too much, just to let Troy lean there, and oh his hair was so soft…

"She's driving me crazy, Ryan," Troy complained. Ryan reached up with his right hand to pat Troy's head.

"There, there, I'm sure things will calm down, at some point."

"But that's the thing, they totally won't, and after this summer I don't exactly get to say anything," Troy said.

"No, that's not true," Ryan said, decided that he could once again tread the line between advice and maybe pushing another teeny-tiny rift between Troy and Gabriella. "You're never not allowed to tell someone how you're feeling, Troy, and a relationship where you can't do that isn't one you should be in. Tell her how you're feeling."

"Dude, you are so right," Troy said, sitting up sharply. "Ryan, thanks a million, I'm going to tell her right now." Ryan raised a hand to tell Troy that maybe now wasn't the best time, but reigned himself in. He only gave Troy the advice; he didn't have to take it immediately.

"You are a devious little man," Kelsi said from his side. "And you have got it bad."

"I know."

"I don't think he's straight, either," Kelsi continued. Ryan raised an eyebrow at her. "At least not completely. He's so, totally, into you."

"Sharpay thinks he's toying with me, deliberately."

"I doubt it's deliberate but—oh, incoming," Kelsi said, busying herself with a clipboard of papers. Ryan looked at her, confused, only to realize someone was standing next to him. He looked up.

"Hey," Paul said, not bothering to sit down, his crotch about level with Ryan's face.

"Hello, Paul," Ryan replied calmly. He'd become used to the other boy's mode of behavior over the last couple weeks. "How are you doing today?"

"You know, not bad." Paul flicked a speck of dirt off his sweater. "Come meet my band." He put out a hand to Ryan, knowing that Ryan was too polite to refuse such a deliberate offer. For all that Paul mocked him for being so proper, the other boy certainly knew how to take advantage. Ryan stood up to join him when Darbus clapped her hands together and let loose a piercing whistle.

"Settle down, everyone, and take your seats." Next to Mrs. Darbus stood the man in charge of the techies and Ryan blinked to see Kelsi and Sharpay also standing there. He looked to his side, and saw an empty seat; he turned to shoot a questioning look at Kelsi, who smiled secretively.

"Maybe some other time," Paul said, and strutted off to join the rest of the musicians. Ryan saw Troy and Gabriella slink into the room, separately, with Troy looking sour and Gabriella exasperated.

"Sup, bro-ham," Chad said and Ryan jumped a little as the other teen hopped into the seat Kelsi had just been in.

"Hey, Chad," he said, smiling. Zeke followed his friend at a more sedate pace and took up the seat on Chad's side.

"Children, students, devotees of the acting arts, lend me your ears," Darbus projected her voice so that it filled the entire auditorium. "Today, we embark on a journey with one another. The greatest play-write of all time once said that we are merely players, and the world a stage. Well this stage is now a world we share together, and I ask that you respect that world as it belongs to both you and those around you."

"The play we are endeavoring toward this year is a retelling of a classic story, of love and sacrifice and the nature of being human. I must be honest with you, there are those who have objected to my choice of this particular play." Ryan glanced at Sharpay, who kept a carefully blank face. "It is an adult subject matter, touching on the very foundation of a religion I am sure all of you are familiar with." A titter of laughter swept through the room.

"That said, I am confident in our ability to put on this play, to make something beautiful come to life here, on this very stage. We shall construct a wondrous world of story that will bewitch all who come to view it." Darbus paused, and Kelsi lead a round of applause for her speech. Ryan noticed Chad leaned over and said something to Zeke that made the other boy chuckle.

"Now, let me introduce you to those who will help manage this magic of the stage," Darbus said. Ryan began to tune out, he already knew that Kelsi was the assistant-director, that Sharpay would be choreographing the dancing, that William was in charge of scenery and lighting, Janine would be doing costumes with a few others and Paul was in charge of the band and orchestra. Ryan blinked as Darbus's words brought him back to reality.

"So, Mr. I'm So Bad Ass is in charge of music?" Chad murmured.

"His name's Paul, and yeah, I guess he is," Ryan said, and took a look over at Troy. The other boy was sitting next to Gabriella, but his head was lolling back and his eyes caught Ryan's just then, and he stuck his tongue out and crossed his eyes. Ryan giggled and Troy made another face.

"Dude, uh," Chad said slowly, "you and Troy are pretty close these days, aren't you?" Ryan felt a chill go down his spine, for a laundry list of reasons, the most important that he was afraid Chad could tell how he felt about the other boy's best friend.

"Yeah, I guess, but I've gotten to know all you guys."

"I know, but most of us don't flirt with you when we're with our girlfriends," Chad replied.

"So far you haven't flirted with me even when you're not with your girlfriend." Ryan made an effort to keep his voice light, and unconcerned.

"Not to point out the obvious, but that's because I like girls."

"And you're saying Troy doesn't?"

"No, he does. It's just…" Chad trailed off. "Never mind, pretend I didn't say anything."

"Well, I am an astonishingly talented actor, so consider it done," Ryan said, and Chad chuckled half-heartedly. Inside his head, Ryan was both panicking and jumping for joy, his emotions yo-yoing about wildly. What did it mean that even Chad had noticed how close he felt with Troy, and how it was different than the closeness between him and Chad, Jason, and, to a lesser extent, Zeke. Did Troy know? What did Troy think about it? Did Gabriella know? Could anyone tell he really did have a horrible crush on Troy Bolton?

Ryan went out of his way not to look at Troy, and so he missed the way the other boy's face fell when Ryan didn't turn to laugh at how Troy could touch his nose with his tongue and roll his eyes in opposite directions. But Chad saw, and Chad smiled, even as he realized that whatever was happening between Ryan and Troy was something he'd never seen before.

* * *

Troy sighed, wearily, and wished for God to smite the auditorium. Half the apostles couldn't sing in tune, Sharpay had already made three girls, and one guy, cry, and for some ungodly reason Darbus had decided that Jimmie would be a good director's assistant. The freshman had decided that since Troy was his hero, he needed to follow him around. Jimmie was supposed to follow and assist Kelsi, but Sharpay had quickly commandeered him to carry her crap for her and now he was splitting his time following her around and trailing Troy in his free moments like a lovesick puppy. One that no matter how many times Troy, or Chad, kicked kept coming back.

"I think it's cute," Ryan said impishly, and Troy swatted him on the shoulder.

"That's only because he's part of your fiendish plan to infect the school with The Gay," Chad said as Darbus tried to get the off-tune Apostles and chorus on tune. Paul and his band-mates were being difficult, playing complex chords and freewheeling guitar solos when Darbus was trying to get simple tones. And the drummer had vanished at some point, probably to get high.

"Please, the Pentagon stole the Gay Mafia's plans for the homo-bomb years ago, the technology is lost to us," Ryan said and Troy snickered. Ryan was so funny, it was just awesome. Especially now that he wasn't under his sister's thumb, or trying to get revenge on Troy. In fact, Troy was fairly certain that if he needed Ryan's help on any sort of revenge scheme, the other boy would be more than willing to help out. Ryan was always willing to help him out, unlike certain girlfriends…

Troy glanced across the stage to see Gabriella walking out of backstage, having finished giving her measurements to the costume designers. He wished he knew why things were going so wrong with Gabriella. Or why he felt like things were going wrong, because every time he brought up his feelings to Gabriella, she had a ready answer for him. When he said he felt lonely, she apologized but reminded him that she had commitments she needed to fulfill, just like he did.

There were times Troy really regretted falling for a girl who was easily twice as bright as him. Winning an argument with her was about as likely as Troy out-styling Ryan.

"No, no, no, no! Left, right, and keep your hips oriented! Oh my God, Shannon, is there anything you can do right?" Sharpay screeched at the group of girls she was trying to teach the first dance.

"Sharpay, calm down, it's the first rehearsal," Gabriella said, and Sharpay whirled around dramatically to glare at Troy's girlfriend.

"I think they're going to start fighting," Chad drawled. "Again."

"Let's go outside, I need some air," Ryan said. Troy and Chad hopped up and followed him outside.

"Oh, yeah, that's loads better," said Troy, grinning at the sight of blue sky and sunlight warmly caressing his face. He stretched and nearly hit Chad in the face.

"Watch where you put those mitts of yours, Bolton," the other boy complained.

"Watch where you put that ugly mug of yours, Danforth," Troy shot back happily.

"You two really don't sound like best friends," Ryan remarked, and Troy coughed.

"Dude, have you ever had male friends before?" he blurted out before he realized how jerky he sounded. Ryan shrugged and answered honestly.

"Not really, not since I played Little League, and I didn't even get invited to birthdays unless the parents forced the issue." Ryan sounded perfectly fine, but Troy could tell it still rankled him (damn all that SAT prep forcefully expanding his vocabulary). He wished that he'd known how cool Ryan was before, then maybe he could have been his friend, and Ryan wouldn't sound so sad.

"Then here's a little lesson in Best-Buddy 101," Chad said, "Violence and mockery is key. For example, I demonstrate my love for Troy by punching him in the arm." Troy yelped as Chad gave him a solid dead arm.

"Fuck you, Chad, what the fuck?" Troy yelled, and Chad smirked.

"Now, as you can see, Troy is pissed off, but later, when it doesn't hurt, we'll laugh about it," Chad said, "so your first lesson is that time removes all pain, and replaces it with humor. The more painful, the more funny later." Troy scowled and kicked Chad in the back of his knee making the other boy crumple to the ground.

"Also, revenge is a distinct possibility when your best bud is being a complete asshole," Troy said, still rubbing his arm. Ryan watched both of them with one eyebrow seemingly permanently raised.

"How… fascinating." Ryan coughed politely. "You know, I think I'll pass on any more lessons. I don't want the two of you escalating this much more."

"Trust me, later this will be hilarious," Chad said, slowly standing up, favoring the leg Troy had kicked. "If I don't kill Troy between now and then."

"Up yours, Chad," Toy said, shaking feeling back into his arm.

"Hey guys!" The three boys looked up to see Jimmie running out to them. "Whatcha doing? Hanging out? Can I join you?"

"I see you managed to escape my sister," Ryan teased the boy while Troy traded a meaningful glance with Chad. His best friend nodded, and Troy knew that when it came time to screw with the hero-struck freshman his best bud would back him up, no matter how many times they hit each other.

"Yeah, I mean, I know I'm irresistible to chicks, but she's ridiculous," Jimmie said. "I wear this cologne, Babe Magnet, and boy does it work."

"Remind me never to buy it," Ryan drawled, and Jimmie looked at him with wide eyes.

"You mean you're really gay?" he blurted out, and Troy felt a surge of energy rush up from his feet to his chest, and before he knew it he was standing in front of Ryan up in Jimmie's face.

"You got a problem with that, Zara?" Jimmie stumbled over himself backing up from Troy.

"N-no, of course not, I just didn't know, you know? I mean it's cool, it's all cool, and gay guys know lots about girls, right? And clothes, cuz I know that Ryan likes to wear lots of classy looking stuff and I mean my cologne only goes so far, you know?" Jimmy babbled, looking terrified.

"Troy, down boy," Ryan said, smiling, and putting a hand on Troy's shoulder, pulling him back. Troy let him and stepped down.

"And you guys are friends so why shouldn't we be friends?" Jimmie said. "I mean, we can be friends, right Ryan? Please?"

"Of course we can, Jimmie. And as a friend, I'm going to tell you that you should never, ever, tell anyone of the female persuasion the name of your cologne, unless it's as ironically as possible." Jimmie nodded eagerly, and then frowned.

"What does that mean? Is it not cool?" Ryan closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose, and Troy chuckled. Ryan wore bemused frustration well. He felt someone tugging on his shirt and turned to look at Chad.

"Dude, what was that about?" Chad asked in a low voice as Ryan proceeded to give Jimmie some valuable life advice.

"What was what about?" Troy asked, confused. Chad looked at him blankly before shaking his head.

"Forget it."

"… so I shouldn't tell girls about the real reason they call me Rocket-Man?" Jimmie was asking Ryan.

"… If you ever want to actually have a reason to be called Rocket-Man, never, ever, ever, ever talk about it," Ryan said slowly. "Ever." Jimmie frowned again, as if he didn't quite understand but was still willing to go along with Ryan's advice anyway.

"There you are," said some girl Troy knew he should know, but didn't. She walked outside with a worried look on her face. "Ryan, your sister and Darbus are about to go ballistic if you and Troy don't get back inside."

"Sorry, Janine," Ryan said. "C'mon, Troy, time to face the music."

"I don't wanna face that music," Troy said, pouting, which made Ryan smile and tug on his hand.

"It won't be so bad, I'll protect you from the big bad drama hounds."

"And Jimmie, Sharpay is going to kill you for not bringing them inside," Janine chided the younger boy, who paled.

"Oh no," he murmured. "She's so mean but so hot…"

"No, stop, don't talk," Ryan said. "All of you, just—I'll take the brunt of this, come on." Ryan was so brave, Troy thought, and followed him inside, missing the speculative look on Chad's face.

* * *

Ryan was exhausted. He might have had a huge crush on Troy, but the other boy's insecurities were fast turning from cute into irritating. And his sister… Sharpay was going to be the death of him, he was certain of it.

They'd finally escaped at the end of the day, but not before Ryan had suffered one final indignity at the hands of God, when Paul had asked him out to coffee, and he'd promptly tripped over himself and sprawled all over the floor. Unfortunately the only day Paul had free was a day he'd already promised to Troy, so Ryan begged off. Kelsi had given him a somewhat reproving look when he'd told her, saying that he shouldn't be spending time with possible closet cases in place of actual boys that were interested in him.

Normally, Ryan would agree with her. But there was something special about Troy Bolton, and as much as that sounded like a bad romantic comedy of a movie, it was true. And Kelsi was totally off base about how Ryan wasn't comfortable enough with himself yet to pursue an honest relationship instead of some furious making out with a techie backstage and then pretending not to be friends in public. He did feel somewhat bad for what he did to Jason (not Cross, obviously) but it wasn't like Jason even admitted to being gay, just horny.

And Troy… Troy was Troy, and God help him Ryan seemed to be falling in love with him.

"Now, take it from the top," Ryan said to Troy. Ryan tutored Troy in his role in his private music room at home, where they had peace, quiet, and isolation. _"What's the buzz, tell me what's a-happening, what's the buzz tell me what's a-happening, what's the buzz tell me what's a-happening!"_

"Why should you want to know," Troy sang, "Don't you think about the future, don't try to think ahead, save tomorrow for tomorrow, think about today instead." Ryan frowned and Troy stopped mid-verse. "What am I doing wrong?"

"Remember your audition song? The music's got some rock behind it. Here, listen to this." Ryan cleared his throat and flipped ahead in the song.

_"It seems a strange thing, mystifying! That a man like you, can waste his time, on women of her kind. Yes I can understand that she amuses, but to let her kiss you, and stroke your hair, that's hardly in your line. It's not that I object to her profession, but it doesn't seem to fit with what you do or say. It doesn't help if you're inconsistent, they only need a small excuse to put us all away!"_

Ryan could feel and channel Judas's anger over Mary, like he was angry about Gabriella. He didn't object to her as a person, but she was with Troy and he wanted Troy, wanted him badly. There was an element of desperation to his affection that came through the music, and when he was done Ryan felt as if his skin tingled with little strokes of lightning.

"Wow, dude, that was—that was friggin awesome," Troy said, looking awed and anxious. "There's no way I can do that."

"Troy, Troy, Troy, you have got to stop doubting yourself. Do you whine this much when you play basketball?" Ryan asked almost sharply.

"I'm not whining," Troy whined, crossing his arms and putting on the most adorable pout Ryan had ever seen.

"Troy, don't give me that face, you know you can do this. Now get up, and give it some feeling."

"What's my motivation?"

"I'll kiss you if you don't get your ass up." Ryan wondered what on earth possessed him to say that, and for a horribly infinitely long moment wondered if Troy would punch him.

"Weakest. Threat. Ever." Troy drawled, his arms still crossed, but smirking. "I'm not afraid of your gay cooties, Ryan. And what I meant was, what is Jesus's motivation?"

"Oh, sorry. Well, how much do you know about the play? Or the bible?"

"Uh… My dad pulled me out of Sunday school to play peewee basketball when I was, like, 7, so… Judas was bad? Jesus is good?" Ryan sighed, and sat down.

"Okay, I'm exaggerating, but I don't know much more than what I just told you."

"All right, then, here are some Cliff Notes: Webber decided that Judas wouldn't just betray Jesus for 30 pieces of silver, that there had to be an entire tragic conflict between them. He made Mary Magdalena and Jesus's supposed divinity the focuses of their divide. So when you're singing, remember that as Jesus you love Judas, you love everyone, but the stress of doing that is getting to you, and some part of you just wants to rest, and not be dragged in so many directions. You're angry about what you know will eventually happen to you, and you're tired of trying to change a world that doesn't embrace change."

"That's a lot to deal with," Troy mused.

"Yes, it is—and oh my God Glee is on!" Ryan shrieked as he looked at his cell-phone.

"Glee?"

"It's only the best show on TV, Troy. It's like a High School musical, c'mon, watch it with me."

"Sure thing, I could use a break anyway." Ryan beamed.

"Let's go upstairs." And if they were taking a break anyway… "Do you want something to drink? Soda, water, beer?"

"I'd be down for a brew," Troy said, smiling, then frowned. "Uh, is that cool?"

"I wouldn't have offered if it wasn't."

"I just meant… aren't your parents home?"

"If they are, which I don't' know, they'll be in their wing of the house." Doing what, Ryan didn't like to exactly think about. Parents should not be allowed to have sex after they had children, it was bad enough they had sex to make children. "I'll grab some stuff from the fridge, you go make yourself comfortable."

"Sounds good." Ryan made his way into the kitchen, and opened the beverage refrigerator. He grabbed one of his mom's vitamin waters, and a six-pack of something that looked good. His father was a snob when it came to beer, wine and his single-malt scotch whiskey collection, but there was easily enough that he wouldn't notice a few bottles missing.

Ryan trotted upstairs and into his room, where Troy was already propped up on his bed (Ryan was never washing the bed-spread again, not after what he'd done with Troy the last time the boy was over) and channel surfing. He stopped on ESPN to watch a critique of something Football-related.

"Hey," Ryan said, closing the door with his foot. "Whatcha watching?"

"Sportscenter, what channel is Glee on?"

"Fox," Ryan said and Troy flipped the station as Ryan settled onto his bed next to him. "Here you go."

"Oh shit, dude, Moose Drool. My dad got a keg of this once, it was awesome," Troy grabbed a beer. "Did you bring a bottle opener?"

"Crap, I forgot," Ryan made to get up but Troy put a hand on his arm. Ryan's skin tingled.

"No worries, watch this," Troy said, smirking. He pulled a lighter out of his pants and used it to lever off the cap, which sailed across the room. "Boo yah!"

"Why Mr. Bolton, you're so handy," Ryan simpered, and then wished he could rewind time and erase that moment. What was wrong with him? Troy was bound to figure out that he had a crush on him at this rate, if he hadn't already!

"Don't you worry your lil' head bout nothing, ma'am, I can done fix up any kinda beer bottle you got," Troy tried to speak in a southern accent that meandered off into some bizarre hybrid of Midwestern and Australian. Instead of offering that critique, though, Ryan's mouth decided to giggle, and his cheeks decided to flush. Troy popped the cap off another beer and handed it to him.

"I have always depended on the kindness of strangers." Ryan's imitation of a southern belle was, of course, pitch perfect. "Ooh, it's starting now."

"Am I going to be completely lost?"

"Nope, because they do a recap of the story so-far, now hush!" Not even Troy Bolton could compete with musical television.

* * *

Troy sighed as the teacher, Mr. Oldencamp, droned on about the nature of virtue as revealed through Plato's dialogues. The doodles on his paper weren't even coherent, just circles and lines with the occasionally silly face. Troy had never been so bored before in his life. School sucked, and Troy would much rather be out playing basketball, or making out with his girlfriend.

Speaking of her, it didn't help matters that this was his one class with Gabriella, and she was not only taking notes but also doing homework for another class. And that meant ignoring Troy, which he was not a fan of. The homework that probably wasn't even due until next week, or something. Troy pouted as prettily as he could, and tried to catch her eye.

A piece of paper flipped onto Gabriella's desk, and she scooped it up before the teacher could notice. Troy frowned, the package had come from that Paul kid in the band for JC Superstar. He was sitting next to Taylor, who was biting her lip to keep from laughing.

Gabriella swiftly unwrapped the message, read it, and began to laugh in the quietest way possible. Troy frowned, he didn't like it when other dudes made his girlfriend laugh like that. She never laughed like that at his jokes or notes, she either gave him a pity chuckle or told him he was "cute."

"What's it say?" he asked, maybe a little louder than he should have, because Oldencamp whirled around. Troy tried to look like he was focused and diligent in his note taking, and the teacher gradually shifted back to the white board.

"You wouldn't get it," Gabriella said, and Troy kept his mouth shut from starting up a fight.

"Can I see it anyways?" Gabriella rolled her eyes, and boy, what the Hell was her problem today? Was it her period again already? But she pushed the note over to Troy.

_I think Mr. Oldencamp has eaten on some of that insane root which takes reason prisoner. Hopefully any minute now he'll collapse and his feet will test positive for death._

"What on earth does that mean?" Troy whispered to himself.

"I'll explain it later," Gabriella said, a bit patronizingly. Troy glowered at her, and then met Paul's eyes. The other boy was smirking at him, and Troy's hands transformed into fists. The asshole was screwing with him. Paul mockingly made some fists and mimed fisticuffs, crossing his eyes and looking like a moron. Beside him Taylor gasped, putting a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide, surprised and gleeful.

Troy almost snarled at Paul, and the other boy threw his arms out, like "bring it."

Troy took a calming breath, he wasn't that dude anymore. He wasn't hotheaded, he wasn't jealous and he wasn't going to freak out. But Paul was moving on his girl, and he knew that Paul was moving on Ryan—Ryan. Troy smiled, a slow, villainous grin. Paul frowned and Taylor looked taken aback. Gabriella was still busy taking notes, and didn't bother to look up.

Troy slipped out his cell phone under his desk and started to text Ryan.

_hey wut u up 2?_ Troy wrote.

_LOL Im in class, doofus ;)_ Troy smiled, at least Ryan was always ready to pay attention to him. _why what are you up to? skippin?_

_ no just chillin with Oldcamp wut r u up 2 aft skoo?_ Troy slipped his phone away just in time as Oldencamp turned around to tell them what the next class assignment would be.

"A group project wherein you will all act out an tract from The Republic. I have made up your groups for you, and assigned which bits each group will perform. In addition, you will write a group paper. Everyone should be responsible for at least one complete argument, with rebuttals, in the paper. No citations are necessary, but if you are influenced by another philosopher, you might get extra credit for explication of their arguments and proper referencing."

Oldencamp waved a piece of paper at them, and told him he'd post the list on his door later, they were dismissed. Troy checked his phone.

_whatever your up to i guess lol =P_ Troy grinned and texted Ryan instructions to wait by his locker after class got out.

"Hey, Gabbi, you're busy with tutoring, right?" Troy asked, and Gabriella sighed.

"It's Honors Clubs, not tutoring, and I'm sorry we can't—" she spoke until Troy interrupted her, seeing Paul close by.

"I know we can't do anything, I was just going to say, if you get done early, I'm gonna be with Ryan, hangin' out, working on our scenes and stuff."

"Oh." Gabriella looked surprised, and then smiled widely at him. "Thanks, Troy, you're sweet." She stepped up and kissed him briefly on the lips, petting his face as she walked away.

"Bye, Gabbi," he called after her, and then shot a superior glance at Paul, who gave him an ugly frown in return. On his way out the door, Troy flipped Paul the bird under his backpack, and hummed to himself as he walked down the hall. But when he turned back, he saw Paul sling an arm around Gabriella's shoulders, and they were both laughing about something. Troy's blood boiled, and he stalked off, desperate to get out of school.

* * *

"Hey, Ryan, have you seen Troy?" Ryan turned away from his lunch to look in surprise at Gabriella Montez.

"Troy? No, why?" Ryan wondered worriedly if Troy was hurt, or sick, or something bad, but Gabriella just looked exasperated, not worried.

"Well, I can't find him, and his phone's not on. No one's seen him since this morning, and he's not in his classes." It sounded like Troy had played hooky, but if Gabriella didn't know, then Troy must not want her to, which was very okay with Ryan.

"Well, I don't know where he is," Ryan said honestly. Gabriella frowned, and then sighed.

"Thanks, anyways, Ryan," she said as she walked off to the basketball boys. Ryan frowned as she went up to Chad and, seemingly asked him the same question. Had she come to Ryan first? Why had she gone to Ryan first? Did Troy really favor him that much, that his girlfriend noticed? Was his Gabriella locking down on the competition? Did she know Ryan harbored an immense crush on her boyfriend?

"Stop thinking, Ryan, you're going to get premature wrinkles," Sharpay interjected into his inner monologue. "Besides, it doesn't mean anything." Thankfully Ryan didn't have to ask, he knew Sharpay knew what he thought 90% of the time. "Still, it is curious that she comes to you first."

"It means something," Ryan said, feeling a bit defensive.

"It means that Gabriella knows Troy has a new toy, and she's just checking to see if the luster's worn off, yet."  
"And just like that, I'm not hungry anymore," Ryan said, getting up but leaving his tray. Let maintenance pick up after him, like the rest of the idiot adolescents he was surrounded by. Idly, Ryan fished out his cell phone and called Troy. The phone was mid-ring when Troy picked up.

"Hello? Ryan?" Ryan stopped. Troy was breathing heavily, and sounded… aroused?

"Troy, are you—did I catch you at a bad time?" Half of Ryan hoped for "yes" and the other half hoped for "no."

"No, I was actually thinking it'd be good to call you, but I was gonna wait for school to be over."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the park on Strawberry Hill, doing lay-ups," Troy said, and Ryan smiled as he pictured Troy, all sweaty and muscley. "You know it?"

"Yeah, I do, you want me to swing by?" Now more than ever he was glad he'd started driving to school instead of riding with Sharpay.

"Yeah, that'd be nice. See ya soon, Ryan," Troy said, and hung up. Without further ado, Ryan walked out to his car, and drove off. He stopped at a gas station to grab Troy a large blue PowerAde, and himself a bottle of water.

He drove to the park in record time, not breaking any laws, but definitely not slowing down. His thoughts were full of Troy, how pathetic he was for running to Troy's side despite the fact that he'd never have a real chance at Troy's affections. Ryan would never tell her, but the voice in his head that was most self-critical, was Sharpay's. Besides, Troy had picked up for him, and not his girlfriend, and that really did mean something.

Exactly what that was, Ryan aimed to discover. Ryan saw Troy when he drove into the park, he was alone, shirtless, and working hard on his lay-ups. Ryan parked and hopped out, bottles in hand.

"Hey, Ryan," Troy greeted him, smiling. Ryan smiled back, and tossed the Powerade at Troy. "Whoa, thanks, man."

"I figured you'd be thirsty."

"Yeah, and blue's totally my favorite flavor." Ryan smiled sunnily at Troy as the other boy tipped his head back and gulped his drink down. The smile faded as Ryan's eyes focused in on Troy's Adam's apple, bobbing up and down, veins visible in his neck, and as a bit of blue trickled down to Troy's collarbone, Ryan almost groaned. While Troy's eyes were off him, Ryan performed a quick roll and tuck in his pants.

"So, what's up?" Ryan asked. Troy gestured to a bench, and the two sat down, Troy's basketball by his side.

"Nothing, I just got fed up at school." Ryan waited, and Troy sighed. "I mean, it's Gabriella."

"What'd she do?" Ryan asked. Because clearly she had to have done something wrong, Troy was too much of a sweetheart to screw anything up seriously.

"She didn't really do anything wrong, she's just—I don't wanna sound like I'm whining." Ryan nodded, and patted Troy on the shoulder.

"It's okay, think of me as a safe place, you can say whatever you want, okay?" Troy sighed again, but this time it sounded like stress left him, instead of came to him.

"Thanks, Ryan. I mean, it's just that I don't spend time with her anymore. And I know that I'm not the perfect boyfriend, but I try, and she's just not trying anymore. She'd rather spend time with Paul," Troy sneered, "and talk about brainy stuff."

"Paul's gay, you know that right?" Ryan said slowly. "I mean, you already went through this with me."

"No, I mean, there's no way he's just gay. He's gotta be bi. I've seen him looking at her, and you never looked at her like that." Ryan blinked as he processed that information. "Besides, I bet he thinks he's super cool, and liking boys and girls is totally his thing." Ryan though Troy might be overestimating Paul's dedication to his image, but then again, perhaps not.

"Anyway, enough about that. I'm starved, you wanna grab something to eat?"

"Yes, actually, I had a bit of a fight with Shar, so I didn't get to finish lunch."

"Pizza okay with you? It's kind of our place now," Troy said, and although Ryan wasn't in the mood for pizza, he was in the mood for going with Troy to "our place."

"Sure. Sounds great. You want me to drive?"

"Yeah, just let me give myself a hobo bath in the fountain," Troy said, stripping off his shirt and jogging over to the water feature. Ryan licked his lips, and forced himself not to stare, which might have been the hardest thing he'd ever done.

Later, in rehearsal, Ryan hummed his lines to himself as he read over the script. Or at least pretended to read over the script. Mostly he watched Troy Bolton's crucifixion.

"I think we want it taller," Sharpay said. "He should hang over everyone. At an angle. Some dim backlighting could make him a shadow that casts over the audience." Troy was suspended on a massive wooden cross, tied to it shirtless and in ragged pants. He alternated supporting his weight from his right to left side, flexing each as he did so. Ryan enjoyed the show.

"I don't know, Dear, if its too tall it'll be too heavy," Mrs. Darbus said to Sharpay, who glowered, then smiled fakely.

"Well then have the techies hollow it out, I'm sure they'd love to. Jimmie could help them."

"Do I have to be up here for this?" Troy asked plaintively. Sharpay frowned at him, as though he were more an irritation than a person.

"Yes, you do."

"Do I have to be shirtless?" Ryan frowned, did Troy not enjoy being shirtless? As gorgeous as he was, Ryan didn't want Troy to be uncomfortable, although, really, with a body like Troy's hiding it was a crime regardless of how Troy felt.  
"Well it needs to be authentic. Have you ever sung while tied to a giant cross? No? So you need practice." Troy frowned at Sharpay's logic, but the girl had already turned back to Darbus and the hapless set-contractor.

Mrs. Darbus seemed to be giving Sharpay quite a bit of creative control, especially since Kelsi was supposed to be the student director. Instead, Kelsi seemed to be to busy for her real job, since she was repairing the emotional damage Sharpay inflicted in her wake. Sharpay herself seemed to be flourishing as she promoted her conception of the play with great relish, and great manual labor on the part of others. Despite Ryan's bit of bitterness, he had to acknowledge that Sharpay knew her material, and so far all the material she'd outlined seemed to be thought out with the greater good in mind.

A lot of things seemed to be one thing, and were possibly another, lately, thought Ryan as he stared at Troy.

Of course the largest and most extravagant number was now Herod's song, which centered the attention solely on Sharpay. She added extra light numbers, extended the song, and begun work on a massive dance number that comprised almost all the chorus. Some cheerleaders and gymnasts had been brought in (by what means, Ryan didn't like to think about) to aid Sharpay in her quest for the most glamorous musical number the Wild Cats had ever seen.

On the other hand, Troy was shirtless, and even though his singing was still sub-par, he looked absolutely delicious strung up on a big piece of wood. Ryan stared so long he forgot himself, and when someone sat down next to him, he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Beefcake on a stick. Sounds like something you get at a fair," Paul said, as if they'd been in the middle of a conversation. "Delicious, but in the end it makes you fat." Ryan wasn't the smartest student at his school, but in the realm of insinuations and power struggles he held a PHD.

"There's a bit more to Troy than that," Ryan said sharply. "He's a friend, and you know that, Paul. I don't appreciate you two spitting at each other like rival tomcats."

"That's what we are, Mr. Proper. We both know what we want," Paul said, his eyes transfixed Ryan as the other boy slid closer. He smelled like clove cigarettes, and Ryan could barely move as Paul shifted and drew him in closer.

"All right, that's enough, let me down," Troy shouted, jerking Ryan out of the almost hypnotic trance Paul had put him in. Troy was staring at the two of them, before turning to Sharpay with a dark look on his face. Paul almost snarled, but Ryan was up and running back stage before anything else could happen. He needed to find Kelsi, and fast.

Luckily, she was in the girl's dressing room, consoling Erica, one of the chorus whom Sharpay had called fat and disabled because she had a slight limp from blisters on her foot.

"So, we'll get some shoes that fit you correctly, and let out your costume a bit. And don't let Sharpay get you down."

"She's so hateful." Erica wiped her eyes, and collected herself.

"Welcome to show bizz," Ryan said as plopped down next to Kelsi.

"Uh, no boys allowed, remember?" Erica said. Ryan rolled his eyes.

"You must be the only person that hasn't heard, I'm gay, FYI, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Oh." Erica seemed stunned, and then walked off without saying anything.

"I swear to God, Ryan, your sister is going to be the end of me," Kelsi moaned, and then grew speculative. "Unless I'm the end of her, first."

"Kelsi, you sound positively fierce, I like it."

"Oh, thank you, now tell me what's wrong."

"You know me too well."

"So?"

"Can we talk somewhere private?"

"Oh. Boy trouble. Gotcha. Let's use the director's office, shall we?"

The assistant directors office was actually an old dressing room that years ago had been turned into a small office, where they could keep all the various papers and forms that kept the Drama department running. It was cramped, smelled a bit like mildew, and the only students with keys were the director, assistant director and the head of the tech crew.

So when the two of them shuffled inside and turned on the lights to find Jimmie Zara curled up on the carpet sleeping, they were surprised.

"He looks kind of adorable like that," Ryan said. "Like a puppy."

"Unfortunately, this puppy doesn't belong here," Kelsi said. Ryan reached down and shook Jimmie a bit. The boy mumbled, and then shot up.

"Crap! Sharpay! Sheet music!" Jimmie almost shouted, grabbed a sheaf of papers, and burst out the door at top speed.

"Right," Ryan said slowly, and then closed the door. Kelsi adjusted her glasses, and looked at Ryan.

"So spill it, Evans," she said, and Ryan smiled.

"You're so feisty this year, I like it."

"Perks of maturing, now stop avoiding the subject."

"It's Troy and Paul," Ryan blurted out. "I mean, Troy is kind of my friend, now, and I actually like him, like really like him. Like if he's totally straight I'd stay friends with him like him. But…"

"But," Kelsi said encouragingly, and Ryan sighed.

"But I just—I can't tell if he is or isn't. I mean he's just…. And Paul has been all over me, and he's kinda cute but I don't really like him and I don't know if I'm ready to date a guy even—especially—in high school and he'd totally want us to be out about it and I think Troy would try and kill him if I did." Ryan finished babbling and sank into a chair.

"Well, it sounds like you need to make a couple decisions. How much longer can you afford to waffle on the Troy side of things, and are you ready to date yet?"

"I don't know, I mean, he's driving me crazy, but I just can't stop being around him. It's like a drug, and I always want more," Ryan said sadly, and Kelsi frowned, moving over to take Ryan's hand and squeeze it comfortingly.

"Then sound him out, Ryan. Do whatever you have to find out if he might like you back, or give up on him, but you can't keep going this way. And Ryan, I know you're with Troy when I'm not around, but he has a girlfriend, and I just—be careful," she finished, and Ryan sighed again.

"I know, he's probably straight as an arrow."

"And maybe you aren't ready to date another boy just yet. I mean, you just came out. It seems to me that maybe a little time without a boyfriend might help you find your gay identity better," she said knowledgeably, and Ryan chuckled softly.

"You've been reading PFLAG websites, or something, haven't you?" Kelsi smiled at him brightly.

"Or something, I want to be a good queer peer for you."

"Kelsi! Do you have something you need to tell?" Ryan asked teasingly.

"Oh I figure I'll do some experimenting in college, so I'm just planning ahead," she said with an impish smile. And that was that, Ryan knew what he was going to do.

"I'm going to wait. If Paul pushes it, I'll tell him I'm not interested in anything big, we go slow. And I'll wait a bit on the Troy decision, just to be sure."

"Sounds sound," Kelsi said. "Now you ready to get back to rehearsal?"

"As ever my dear."


End file.
